Changing Hearts
by Whimfu1
Summary: Lola's pageant career was over the day she used a defective face cream. She stuck it out for years but now she has finally given up. In the midst of self pity a new opportunity arises. In a desperate attempt to make her still feel beautiful, Lincoln agrees to be her boyfriend. Now they are both trying to change each other's hearts to accept what they believe is right.
1. End Of Her Era

**This story has quietly started. Don't be worried about my other stories. This is just a thing. Let it happen.**

**-Whimfu1**

* * *

"And the award goes to…" A drum roll began to play out of the speakers. The spotlight panned across the row of beauty contestants. Lola Loud kept her gloved hands behind her back so the audience could not see her tightening fist of apprehension. The clang of a fictional high hat brought an end to the tension.

"Lindsey Sweetwater!"

Her dreams were over.

She promised herself that if she hadn't placed she would stop.

At the far end, where the ugly girls like herself went, Lola watched her ex-long-time rival receive her crown. So many years had gone by since Lindsey had actually considered her as a rival. Lola had talent and could elegantly articulate herself but the looks of the judges made it obvious, she was no longer pretty.

That's what really mattered here.

Loud, bombastic music played as small leaflets of confetti poured on stage in celebration for Miss Sweetwater. The runner up behind her clapped, the row of contestants clapped, and even Lola clapped but with a different degree of enthusiasm.

Lola's grin was subtle on her acne covered face.

Years of her life coming to a close.

At this point she wasn't sure if it was burden or not but she was both happy and a bit sad to see it go. Praise to the winner and cheers for the runners up. How could she already feel nostalgia so early into her retirement.

The curtains closed and she was the first to get off stage.

Being the first off, she had realized over the losses, had a ton of perks. Mainly if you got changed out of your gown quickly enough the other girls wouldn't try and talk to her. As such she ran to her bag and in one, swift motion removed her dress. Lola nearly leapt while putting on her pink sweatpants and shoved her head straight through her pink hoodie. Done in record time. The last time.

"Alright just need to meet Lincoln outside and I'm al-" In the distance, Lola could see the winner, Lindsey Sweetwater, sitting in a chair sniffing a bouquet she was given. Many contestants showering her in praise, even if to save face. A small pain filled the blonde girl's heart. Her legs wobbled and her eyes dilated. Knowing this would be the last time she had to do it though.

Hesitantly, the loser moved towards the winner.

"L-lindsey?" It was fortunate that during her slow walk towards the girl that the other contestants went to remove makeup. The red head looked up to her former rival. "H-hi."

"Uhh, hi?" Lindsey's face was in as much awe as someone could show with the pound of makeup on.

"Um, I-i just wanted to, err..." Her hand pulled her other arm in embarrassment. "Congratulations, I mean. You really deserved it." The once prideful girl held out her hand. Lindsey watched her hand for just a second.

"T-thank you, Lola." Lindsey's gloved hand shook Lola's sweaty palm. The handshake was short but still awkward. Upon release Lola booked it for the exit. Sweetwater was left confused by the girl's action.

* * *

"C'mon, Lincoln, where are you?" Lola looked at her phone again. Her blue eyes read the text she sent of her finishing five minutes ago. Lincoln was already supposed to be here already. A short, brown vista cruiser squeaked to a stop next to her. The window was already rolled down.

"Sorry, Lola, I parked on the wrong side." Lincoln Loud admitted with an awkward smile.

"*Sigh* It's okay, Lincoln." Lola opened the back seat and threw in her bag before jumping into the passenger seat. Her buckle clicked as she prepared herself. "Okay, let's go."

Her brother took his foot off the break and pressed gentle on the accelerator. Leaving the mostly empty parking lot they found themselves on a typical street. The venue had not been that big but for some reason thirty minutes away from home the next town over.

Lola flipped down the small mirror above her head. Being an old junker, the sun visor only had a small rectangle mirror no larger than a dollar bill. No light, just a mirror. Regardless she went about removing her makeup. Her hand dipped into her purse and pulled out a box of wipes designed to dab away blush.

Lincoln glanced over for just a moment but he could see them. The terrible scars caused by a defective facial product. He had grown used to them but the look in Lola's eyes always caused his heart to clench. She long ago stopped crying over it but the sadness was always evident, especially when she looked in a mirror. Being a makeup expert she hid it as best she could without exacerbating the condition. With her career in the pageantry over, perhaps she could stop applying so much. Maybe it would help this time. Not like when she stopped when she was a kid.

"Ouch!" Lola unintentionally popped a pimple with the alcohol soaked wipe.

"You okay?" Her caring brother asked.

"Huh, yeah. It's just… well you know."

"..."

Lincoln did know, he just didn't want his little sister to feel even more self conscious. Instead he decided to change the topic. Unfortunately, he choose a poor one.

"So how did the pageant go?" Lola's hand stopped moving as the words reached her ear. "You know I'd love if you let me go see your next one."

"T-there… there won't be a next one." Her blue eyes dipped away from the mirror to her lap.

"Oh… Is pageant season over?" Lincoln tried guessing.

"N-no…" She weighed her choices and decided to get it over with. "I'm quitting pageantry."

The car suddenly jostled nearly entering the next lane.

"Wait, what?!" Lincoln shouted out of shock. "But I thought you-"

"Hate it." She lied. "I-i just wanted to stop okay!"

"..."

"..."

"Does it have anything to do wi-"

"Of course it does, Lincoln! Don't be stupid." She loathed herself for yelling at her brother. Lincoln didn't deserve it. He asked because he cared. He just was too caring.

"You know, Lola," he started. "You're still plenty beautiful."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm being serious, Lola." Lincoln signaled to get on the highway. "You are an incredibly beautiful woman. The way you move, the way you talk-"

"Butterface."

"Huh?"

"But. Her. Face… I heard someone call me that." Lola pulled her knees to her chest. Hiding her mouth in her pink sweatpants.

"Don't listen to that crap." Lincoln boiled under the surface. "Who said that? I'll head over and kick their ass right now."

"Don't worry about it… Lana already did."

"When the heck did this happen?!" Lola was honestly surprised by his angry tone.

"A month ago… Two guys approached her when I was away at lunch…"

Lola began describing the scene not bothering with the location much. Lincoln was pretty sure it was his old stomping grounds of Royal Wood's high school. From her words he pictured the scene.

It had been a usual day in the school's cafeteria. Lola and Lana always ate their lunch together regardless of their differences. Twins to the bitter end. Even into their sophomore year, they were always seen together. In this case they split off into different lines to get their choice of food: a salad for Lola, pizza for Lana. Remarkably the pizza line was always quick being the popular choice while the salad bar was slow due to how picky the denizens of it could be. Lana had been the first to reach their usual spot, ready to dig in. Instead she found two boys she hardly knew approach her.

"Hey Lola, name's Jeff." One of the boys said.

"Huh?" Lana let the pizza drop out of her mouth. She continued to chew the tip she bit off as she spoke. "I'm Lana, not Lola." The boy looked surprised and turned to his friend.

"Dude, you gave me the wrong name!" He basically stage whispered to his buddy.

"No I didn't." The friend almost looked offended. "I said Lola was the pretty one."

"That butterface was pretty?" The boy seemed to have a look of disgust and disbelief on his face.

"The fuck you say?!" Lana had already jumped onto the table and grabbed them both by the collar. Even with her small stature she pulled them both by the collars to look into her eyes. "Mind running that pass me again, punk."

"N-no."

Lana did not know that Lola was on her way to the table by then and heard the whole thing. Their table was close to a pillar, allowing her to duck behind it with tray in hand. Her lunch was ruined by the mascara filled tears that landed in it. Her sister proceeded to give the two punks an ass whooping of a lifetime.

"And that's what happened…" Lola finished her story. Lincoln's hands tightened around the vista cruiser's steering wheel. "Lana doesn't know I heard. I grabbed her hand and we bailed before the teachers got there."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?" The white haired Loud asked.

"Cause they were too cowardly to admit that they got beat up by a girl half their size… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lincoln tried to keep his anger at bay. "It's not your fault. I'd like nothing more to give them a piece of my mind."

"I-it's okay, Lincoln."

"It's not though!" He shouted out causing Lola to cover her ears. "Shit!" Lincoln suddenly diverted and pulled of to a open area. He was too angry to drive right now.

"Lola, listen!" He parked the car and turned off the engine. "You're beautiful, okay?!" Lola nodded, tears started leaving her tear ducts.

"No if, ands, or buts. You are my beautiful little sister! Nothing will change that! Do you understand me?!" She nodded as drops of liquid began marking her sweatpants. "C'mon Lola! Do you understand me?!"

She nodded.

"Lola!"

"No! Damn it, Lincoln! I don't get you!" Lola finally looked up at him. Black tears running down her scarred cheeks. "I'm not beautiful! These fucking scars are hideous! You're full of bullshit!"

"I am not!" He shouted back. "Dammit Lola, just accept you are beautiful!"

"No I'm not! Look at me Lincoln!" Her well manicured hand pointed to a bleeding pimple. "How is this beautiful?!" To his credit he did look but immediately made eye contact afterwards not even being phased in the least bit.

"It just is!" Lincoln grabbed her shoulders. "Why can't you see that?!"

"Because no one else can!"

"..."

"..."

"No one else can." Lola looked down towards Lincoln's seat belt, his hands still firmly on her shoulders. "Not the judges, not any of the boys at my school, no one… I'm undateable."

"No you aren't," Lincoln started. "I'd totally date you if you weren't my sister." He heard a small sniffle.

"*R-*sniff*-really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"..."

"..."

"But what if I was your sister?"

"Huh?" Lola reached for his hand and placed it on her rough cheek. She gave a small snuggle into it.

"I am your sister… would you still date me?"

"I don't really-"

"Lincoln, will you be my boyfriend?"

"What?!" His hand darted away from her embrace. "What the heck are you talking about?" Lola curled into herself again.

"Yeah, see… undateable."

"No you aren't." Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "What you're asking isn't possible…" Lola's soft crying sounds caused his words to slow.

"See, my own brother won't even date me."

"Lola, that's not fair and you know it." Lincoln was about to reach out again but stopped himself. "That's a different matter altogether."

"How so?" Her voice was muffled due to the fact her face was in her knees. "Your a boy, I'm a girl. You think I'm beautiful. I-i think your handsome… why can't we be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Y-you think I'm handsome?" Lincoln could barely see her hair bob with her nod. "L-lola, you're probably just in a bad place right now is all. As a brother I can help you out of it."

"Why can't you do it as my boyfriend?"

"Cause I'm your brother."

"I don't care. Give me a better reason."

"Cause… uhh…" Lincoln couldn't think of anything. He didn't have a girlfriend. If she didn't care she was his sister, she wouldn't care about an age gap. He wouldn't dare say he found her unattractive, partially because he didn't believe it and partially because it would hurt her too much. The Loud son gave up.

"Okay."

"Okay?" A muffled Lola asked.

"I'll be your boyfriend." Her head popped up in surprise looking at her brother as he shied away from her gaze. He still looked uncomfortable with the whole situation but he had just said yes.

"Wait, seriously?" The blonde girl asked. Her tears began to dry up.

"Yeah, why? W-was it all an act?" Lincoln looked at her with a bit of hurt? Was that what she was seeing?

"No!" Her hands waved in denial. "I-i want to date you."

"Oh, okay…"

Lincoln turned to face forward in his seat. Lola mimicked his motions from her own. Her hands were placed in her lap as she acted like a shy school girl alone with her crush. Well, I guess that's exactly what she was at the moment. Their eyes were wide, looking out of the windshield like a pair of awkward teens. Appropriate for one, not for the other. The 21 year old Lincoln, was now dating his 16 year old sister, Lola.

"So that's it then." Lincoln tapped his fingertips on the driver wheel.

"Yeah… guess so."

"..."

"..."

"You better treat me right."

"Oh course I will… I'm your brother…"

"And my boyfriend."

"Yeah… that too…"

The awkward silence continued as Lincoln restarted the car. It took two tries but eventually it started up. He watched his blind spot carefully before reentering the stream of traffic. The rest of the ride was in silence as the new couple made their way home.


	2. Arcade

**Published April 1st 2019. Lola stepping in on Luan's day. Ehh.**

**Scars left to the imagination.**

* * *

It has been a week since Lola began dating her brother in secret. And… nothing had changed.

Right now, the sixteen year old girl was chilling in the front room watching tv. Over the years it had become remarkably easier to grab the remote. Many of the oldest sisters no longer lived at home. Lori had long left, moving to the city and marrying Bobby. High school sweethearts to the bitter end. Leni, to everyone's surprise, thrived in college with multiple scholarships to boot. Her academics weren't good but her talent for fashion was top list and she found her place in London. Nobody was too sure where Luna was at any given point. Her band didn't have a tour schedule and just jumped from bar to bar for now. Luan was working on a sitcom in LA and Lynn was training for the Olympics in Colorado.

The oldest sibling in the house was now Lincoln, and there was a reason for that.

Because they had begged him too.

It had been nearly three years ago since her brother had graduated high school. Three years since he casually mentioned his plan to join the Navy at dinner. It had been an off hand comment that made the air leave the room and caused a torrent of tears. The response had been immediate from those still in the house, begging him not to do it. Lola had been one of the more emotional ones and she was the one who called all the older sisters.

Either way the flood of plees chiseled his resolve until he promised to stay.

Now, three years later, the white haired savior to the sisters was still here. In fact, Lincoln was upstairs right now, finishing an online class. So as he studied, Lola kept on watching a transformation show. They were great for make up tips and a small bit of her like thinking she could still change. The blonde teen was in her pink tracksuit combo with a new facial mask on. The past pageant contestant was hoping it would help close up the more ice pick like scar marks on her cheeks. She had been wearing it for about an hour and she'd need to rinse soon. Her slender finger began removing the outer layer when her ears picked up on the thuds of someone coming downstairs.

"I just finished up what I needed to. I'll head out if you wa-" Lola watched as her boyfriend descended the stairs while throwing on his jacket. Lincoln seemed excited but by the time he reached the door that light had gone. "Oh. Your dads want to take you out for dinner… No. No. That makes sense. We can hang out some other time, I'm always here… Bye Clyde." Lincoln lowered his phone with a tinge of disappointment on his face.

"Something wrong, Lincoln?" Perhaps if she had more confidence, Lola would have torn off the mask before he turned around. Instead, the girl in pink smoothed the torn edge to keep her scars hidden.

"Huh?" The sole son of the Loud house turned to the soft voice. He laid eyes on his younger sister in her ritualistic routine of trying facial treatments. "Oh, um, yeah… I was going to go to the arcade with Clyde but he had to cancel…"

Lincoln's voice trailed as he finished his statement. The air was thick between the two siblings. It wasn't as if Lincoln had been avoiding his sister this past week, but he wasn't actively seeking her out either. Lola had become his girlfriend in name only, and even then, a secret one at that. They had gone about their routines as usual and only talked to each other in front of family.

This was the first time they had been alone.

"T-that's too bad." Lola pulled in her feet so she sat criss-cross on a single cushion. Her movements, she hoped, would allow her boyfriend to join her on the couch. He seemed ignorant of this action.

"Yeah… I was looking forward to it, finished early and everything." Lincoln lent against the door and flipped through his phone. "We were going to meet up at the arcade like the good ol' days…"

"Can't you go to the arcade whenever?"

"I could…" The Loud son responded to the girl's question. "But not with Clyde, he's out of state now… there was even a deal tonight for hour play that would have been super cool."

"Oh...c-couldn't… couldn't you go by yourself?"

"*Sigh* I could but that would be awkward and a bit lonely." The boy looked at the time on his phone.

"W-what if you had someone to go with?"

"I can't really thin-"

Lincoln's minatious scrolling halted. He looked up to his sister averting her gaze and tugging at her ponytail. Lola shifted as she waited for him to notice. The white haired man stayed silent as he finally absorbed the information. His next words came out as a stutter, not because of shyness but because of disbelief.

"Y-yyyou want to go?"

"Well… what are girlfriends for? Hehe…" Lola finally looked over to see his eyes wide. "You don't want to."

"I-iii"

"No, it's fine." The masked girl turned back to the tv with disappointment evident. "I just thought… I don't know."

Lincoln wasn't sure how to feel. Lola was once again curling up and doubting herself worth, something he couldn't bare to see. He was still unsure about enabling this relationship though. They had gotten into it because of a whim. It wasn't legal or healthy and he was worried how serious she was about it. Neither had made a move in a week, perhaps something else was up. With what happened to her in the past few months, mainly the butterface incident, perhaps she was just looking for comfort. An epiphany occurred within the white haired man's mind.

What if she was desperate for attention?

What if she just wanted undivided attention from her big brother and resorted to claiming him as a boyfriend to do so?

In that case, pushing her away would only hurt her more. He should ask her not as a boyfriend but as her big brother. Regardless of how it is framed, Lincoln would be here for her.

"Are you sure you want to go to the arcade with me?" His words caused the girl to flinch as her ears perked up. "It's not really your type place, I mean." Lincoln scratched the back of his neck. Lola sat up fully and looked over to his shy display.

"I-it's not my first choice for a first date but yeah. I want to go with you." She stood up and ran to bottom of the stairs. "I'll need some time to get ready. Go ahead and watch what you want."

Lola's slender frame scampered upstairs, rushing to the bathroom. The white haired man felt a mixture of unsurety and guilt upon seeing her enthusiasm. A small cringe in his stomach hoped she truly was just seeking attention.

* * *

The vista cruiser turned into the parking lot of the rundown building that was the local arcade. While the outside hearkened to the 90s, the inside had been renovated to fit in more modern machines. It wasn't exceptionally busy but there was definitely a crowd inside. Finding a spot, he pulled in and turned off the engine.

"Alright, we're here." Lincoln pulled the parking break until it locked and looked over to his passenger.

When Lola had first descended the stairs, he was surprised by her appearance. The girl was putting on mascara as she stepped down and she had put a lot of effort into her look. For the past years she had definitely gone less dressy than when she was a child but tonight she did decide to be fashionable. Lola came down in an open shoulder, pink, belted dress with a denim jacket and infinity scarf she was using to cover her face somewhat. She undid the lazy ponytail for chilling and let her golden hair fall to her shoulder blades. Now, in the passenger seat of his car, the teen was doing last checks on what was visible of her face.

"There." The blonde girl finished the last of her touch up. She snapped her makeup mirror closed and turned to her boyfriend. "Okay, let's go."

Their doors popped open as they got out of their ride. They walked side by side and the girl held herself back from grabbing her brother's arm. Instead she let him take the lead as she pinched the end of his jacket sleeve. The automatic doors slid open revealing thousands of flashing lights inside. The loud clacks of button smashing were very audible even as they approached the counter. Looking about, the young girl could see that the majority of patrons were male with very few exception . She also noticed the majority were middle school or younger while any adults were seated off to the side, watching over their kids.

Another thing she noticed was that she was standing out some. Lola wanted to look nice for Lincoln but she hadn't considered where she was going. Any females here were of the gamer girl variety. No one was in a dress like her. She was over dressed and kids were staring. Her face reddened in embarrassment and she pulled her scarf higher.

"Alright, here's you card." Lincoln turned from the counter and handed her a small, plastic card. "It's good for four hours."

"Wait, four hours?!" she flipped the card back and forth as if it would reveal a hidden compartment.

"It's just the deal, we don't have to stay that long. You can play any game that isn't marked with red on the scanner." He pointed off to several machines.

"Okay," The prim girl looked around. "So what are we playing first."

"Oh, um," Lincoln forgot that his little sister had never been in the arcade. "Well, how about a racing game?"

"Sure, that one looks cool." Lola walked over to an empty line of four motorbikes. Immediately, she flung her leg over the bike causing her skirt to hike up. "Uhh… actually lets do a different one."

"Yeah, good idea." Lincoln averted his gaze as he moved to block his sister showing off her legs. "Lily likes one in the back." Lola flattened her skirt as she stood up.

"You come here with Lily?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." The white haired man moved towards an unknown direction. "She likes the more kiddy games but they're fun."

"Oh, that's cool." Lola moved her hair behind her ear. They arrived to another set of four machines. They were white and go cart like. They featured a few characters she vaguely recognized.

Lincoln sat in a seat one in, allowing her to take the seat on the outside. She watched him lean down to a card reader and swipe. She mimicked his action with her own card. Her movements were awkward and her confusion only increased when several characters appeared on the screen accompanied by a countdown.

"Oh," Lincoln could see the confusion in her eyes. "So first rotate the wheel till you find a character you like."

"Okay," She began rotating it till she found a blonde queen in pink. "Ooo, she's pretty."

"Uh, yeah she is. So now press the gas." She pressed in watched the queen do a dance as a thanks for picking her. "Now pick a cart you'd like to drive."

"I have to choose a car too?"

"Yeah, it ain't that important honestly."

"Fine." The girl rolled her eyes as she scrolled through the cars until she found a vaguely familiar design. A small sense nostalgia filled her as she found a small, pink jeep. She immediately step on the gas to select it. The text on the screen then read 'waiting for other players'. Realizing her job was done she turned to look at Lincoln's screen which she scoffed at. "Are you a turtle in a prius?!"

"What?!" He looked over to see a confused eyebrow raised by his girlfriend. "Well I'm not done picking my cart but kind of. He's a turtle dragon."

"A turtle dragon?" Lola's confusion only increased.

"It's an Asian thing."

"Is he like my queen's pet?"

"What?! No, he's a king."

"I'm married to that thing?!"

"No!" Lincoln shouted out. "Firstly, your character is a princess."

"Oh my god, that's her Dad?!"

"No!" Lincoln was quick to deny. "He kidnaps her and the hero goes to save her."

"Why does he kidnap her?"

"Uhh… to marry her."

"..."

"That's weird." Lola concluded.

"Eh, it's just a game." Lincoln turned back to screen and saw the clock click down to zero. "Dang it."

"Are you a turtle in a prius?"

"Yup… I'm a turtle in a prius."

"My bad."

"Nah, your fine." Lincoln comforted the blonde. "We'll do the easiest track first." The man moved his wheel and selected the beginner tracks.

"Alright." The teen watched as the screen changed to a scenic display of a beach side race track. While it was cartoony, she had to admit it was surprisingly pretty. The camera refocused on her jeep and she instantly found herself annoyed by the fact she was in the back of the pack.

This would not stand.

"Okay the best strategy is to…" The lone son glanced over to see determination on the girl's face. Her fingers regrip and tightened around the wheel. Her foot was already revving the fictional engine. Lincoln choose to stop the lesson and instead focus on his own game.

The flag finally raised and the three tick countdown appeared. Having been late to start Lincoln watched as a certain blonde princess zoomed pass him straight to the front of the pack.

Lola was in first.

Lincoln was having a hard time with his speedy but poor turning prius. On the other hand he was surprised when Lola was maintaining her lead.

"Gah!" The blonde girl suddenly shouted.

"What?!" His cart jerked as he twisted at the sudden yell.

"I just crashed into something and now I have garbage on my screen."

"Huh?" He glanced over, she had three banana peels in a box in the corner of her screen. "Oh, no that's just an item. If you press that green button you'll use it." Lincoln didn't see what happened but he suddenly felt a quick jab to his arm. "Ouch!"

"You cheat, I slipped on my own garbage!" Lola angrily sneered at him. His character speed past a spun out princess.

"You threw it infront of yourself?" He said in disbelief.

"Where else would I throw it!" Lola's foot slammed on the gas and she began speeding forward.

"Behind you!" Lincoln went into a hard turn. For no particular reason he lent into it as the two began screaming back and forth.

"How do I do that?!" Both were now moving as if they were actually driving.

"I don't know!" The white haired racer yelled. "It just kind of happens naturally for me!"

"That's so unfair!"

"I can't help that!"

"Take your stupid child then!"

"What?!"

A green shell suddenly slammed into the back of his prius. Lincoln's car did an overly dramatic flip as a pink jeep finally flew by him.

"Ha! Take that you cheat!" Lola mocked as she collected another item.

"I'm not cheating!"

"You so are!"

Their shouting filled the back of the arcade as they lent and slammed on brakes. Going back and forth as they battled each other in game. As they fought, little attention was actually paid to the computers and eventually they placed in 6th, Lola, and 8th, Lincoln.

"Ha! Loser!" The pampered twin taunted her older brother.

"We both lost!" Lincoln felt a need to clarify.

"But you lost more." She flipped her hair back and her smile was hidden underneath her scarf. "Okay, what's next?"

"Huh? But cha. But. It tif! GAAAHHH!" Lincoln got up and lead the way to another machine. The smaller frame of his sister skipped behind him. "Okay, this one."

They had stopped in front of a game with a large screen, larger than most standard televisions. It was decorated with plastic wood and had large, fake antlers framing the logo. Two shotgun like controllers rested in holders, waiting for players. It was a hunting game made for two.

"This is a big hunt game. It's simple enough. Point and shoot at deers." Lincoln swiped his card. "Grab that side."

"Right." The scarfed girl slid her card through the reader before picking up the gun. She put the stock on top of her shoulder, grabbed the barrel overhand blocking the sight, and put her thumb against the trigger.

"Lola?"

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"What are you doing?"

"Holding the gun, duh." Lola rolled her eyes not looking at the white haired man's look of disbelief. The reason being, the blonde was holding it like a bazooka.

"No, no, no. Let me help you." Lincoln sat his gun back in the holder and moved behind his sister. He wrapped his arms around her and reached for her hands. The young girl could feel the warmth of his body press into her and allowed him to take her. "So you need to hold it here." The stock lowered to be against her shoulder. His hand guided her to hold the pump.

"O-ookay." She was happy her scarf was covering her blush. She pushed her butt back into his waist but he didn't seem to notice. Lincoln helped her roll her pointer finger around the trigger.

"Now whenever you want to shot, pull the trigger." He pulled her finger in to illustrate his point. "Then you need to cock it by pulling this back and forth."

"Pull it back and forth to shot, got it."

"No, you cock it after every shot."

"Pull the cock back and forth till it shoots, got it."

"Are you serious right now?" Lincoln stopped guiding her. He stepped back and gave her a stern look while tapping his foot.

"Of course I am!" The pampered princess feigned ignorance. Her brother didn't seemed please. "C'mon, Lincoln, I'm just messing with you."

"Not really something you do with your brother."

"It is when he's your boyfriend."

"..."

"Are you mad?" Lola asked skittishly.

"..."

"*Sigh*, no." The man pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. He weighed his words in his head but even as they left his mouth he felt unsure. "I'm just getting used to it."

"Are you having fun?" Lola found herself touching the place he kissed. Her eyes were down cast, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. She didn't watch as the man weighed it in his head. They hadn't been there long but, even with the frustration, having her here with him did make him feel something. He wasn't sure what it was yet but he knew that he was at least happy to be together. He chuckled slightly before answering.

"Yes." Her blue eyes darted up and saw his calm smile, chipped tooth and all. "I'm so glad you're here with me." This time when she looked away it was because of her fast beating heart.

"L-let's just play." The girl stuttered out.

"No problem." Lincoln raised his gun and shot an option on screen.

The scene opened up to a serine lake. Birds fluttered in the background heading towards the Rocky Mountains. A squirrel scampered over a tree stump. Sunrays diffused through the overhanging branches of the pines. All framing a small deer with brown fur and no antlers.

_BANG!_

The animal fell to the ground as bold, red lettering announced: "You shot a doe."

"Lola!" The chipped tooth man turned to his sister.

"What?!" The girl looked over to see the shocked expression. "Oh... Sorry." She cocked the gun.

"No!" Lincoln pointed to the screen. "Don't shoot the does! Only the bucks!"

"... What's the difference?"

"Bucks are male, does are female." The brother clarified. "Only shoot the males."

"..."

"Are hunters sexist or something?"

"..."

"..."

A tumbleweed rolls in the breeze.

"Yes... just shoot the ones with antlers."

"Cool, got it."

* * *

The one thing Lincoln learned through out the night was: Lola is oddly proficient at video games. She usually didn't know what the overall goal was at first, but when she did, the small blonde could rack up points like crazy. Any racing game, when she wasn't running Lincoln off the road, she'd place in the top three. Shooting games, she could quickdraw with the best of them. Rhythm or dancing, Lincoln literally had to stop for breathers before she broke a sweat.

He also noticed a small build up people watching the two of them. At first it was some parents pointing at them and chuckling at their display. Next it was some kids amazed by Lola's skills. And then he's pretty sure he could see envy of some teens who wished they had gamer girlfriends. Lola was without a doubt not a gamer girl but right now she was the trophy of all the nerds there.

Along with it all, the past pageant contestant was having a blast. Pushing or shoving Lincoln. Watching the scores go up and up. It was all so amazing! They had been going at it for hours and she was even getting dizzy. Having a scarf on indoors is not the best way to stay cool after three rounds on a dance machine. As she stepped off the dance pad, she fell into Lincoln's shoulder.

"You okay, Lola?" The look of concern had been one she had seen a thousand times but, now that he was her boyfriend, she couldn't help feeling a tinge of joy because of it.

"I just need to sit down for awhile." She spoke softly.

"Sure, let's go over there." Lincoln lead her away as the next person stepped up to the dance pad. Several tables were off to the side and intended for those who wanted a place to eat or relax. "Sit here, I'll grab you a drink."

"Thanks, Lincoln." This was the first time they seperated and she felt immediate loneliness watching him walk away. To ease her emotions, she looked over the crowd. It was still mainly young kids with a scattering of teens here and there. This was also the first time the blonde got to notice some of the boys were looking at her, well as much as pervy, awkwards kids were willing to without getting caught. A small sense of pride filled her but a small thought prevented her from revealing in it.

If they saw her scar ridden face, would they still be looking at her like that?

The boys at school sure didn't.

What about Lincoln?

Sure he acted like he was having fun but what if her teasing earlier disgusted him. The very thought of her being with him, was just bothering him. Maybe it was why he didn't approach her even after they started dating. He just did it to make her feel better. He wanted to be here with Clyde, not her.

An ice cold sensation on her neck caused her to shutter.

"Gah!" Her blonde hair flung as she spun around quickly seeing her boyfriend holding two large sodas. "What the heck, Lincoln?!"

"Hmm," The white haired man sipped his drink as he sat down across from her. "You looked worried."

"Huh?"

"You looked worried." The other soda slid across the table towards her. "I could see it in your eyes. What's wrong?" Dang it. Why does he have to be so caring?!

"N-nothing," Lola was happy that Lincoln got a drink with a straw, much easier to keep her scarf on. "Just thirsty." He didn't believe her. There weren't a bunch of clues to follow but he did know Lola. For years her biggest problem was her skin. It had utterly destroyed her years ago and it always perpetuated even till today.

The whole goal of this 'dating' thing was to make her feel better about herself. Lincoln had been slacking this entire week. So much so that she had to ask him out because he wouldn't do it.

Things had to change.

"Getting tired, right?" The Loud son asked chishirely.

"Uh, I guess." The girl raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Then let's do one last thing and go."

"Oh," was he wanting to ditch her? "Sure, what?"

"Follow me." Lincoln stood up and waited for her to follow suit, the scarfed girl stood up reluctantly. His hand reached for hers as he pulled her through the isles of gaming cabinets. Weaving to and fro, they ended up a large box. It was white and had large curtains in the back with a bright light emitting from underneath the lining.

"What is it?" Lola asked.

"It's a photobooth."

"Oh… I see…" The teen in pink stepped back. "Let's not."

"Let's go!" Lincoln grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her into the curtains. Her heels dug into the carpet and tried to stop him but he pushed forward. Lola was a deer in headlights as she stared at a camera pointing towards her. Three fingers secretly went underneath the fabric of her scarf before ripping it off.

"Lincoln!" Lola's scarf was raised high above the white head of hair. "Give it back!"

"Nope, I want to take the picture without it." Her small body bashed against his as she jumped to reach the scarf but it was too high.

"You're being such a bastard, Lincoln Loud!" Her fists began beating his chest.

"C'mon," a smirk revealed his chipped tooth. "I'm just teasing my girlfriend."

The fists of pink fury came to an abrupt halt.

"G-girlfriend?!"

"Yes, my girlfriend, Lola Loud."

Lincoln watched as a burst of red was finally visible on her cheeks. It almost seemed like steam would radiate off her skin seeing how hot she had suddenly become. A look of shock froze on her face.

"Really?" The young teen asked.

"Really." Answered the boyfriend.

She held her expression for a solid ten seconds or so.

"Okay, fine." The girl relented. "We can take the pictures. Hand me my scarf."

"Nah, I want to see your smiling face." Lola wanted to go back to punching him but his face showed how genuine he was being. She lowered her tiny fist but still showed her frustration.

"Fine! I'll swipe my card."

"Actually," Lincoln stopped her from taking it out. "This one costs three dollars, the cards don't work on it." The blonde scoffed and shoved her card into whence it came.

"That's stupid."

"It's because you get something out of it, not just fun." The machine took three Washingtons. "Alright, my hair look good?" The beautician looked at his locks.

"You really need a haircut, Lincoln."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Lola quickly swept her hair back and adjusted her jacket. A small screen displayed the couple close together. A white frame showed where they should position themselves.

"Alright, peace sign!" Lincoln smiled and raised up his hand with peace.

"What?!" A countdown from five started. "Dang it!" Lola followed her boyfriend's pose. A bright flash alerted both them that the photo had been taken.

From underneath the curtains, four more flashes could be seen. The short blonde exited adjusting her scarf around her neck again. The man with her followed behind chuckling after a mild chew out he had received after returning the cloth. While Lola finished checking herself in a makeup mirror, Lincoln secretly went to a side console. After a few button presses the pictures printed. He tucked the roll of images inside his jacket and moved next to his girl.

"Ready?" The white haired man asked.

"Yeah, where are the pictures?" Her mirror clicked shut. Lola began walking to the exit.

"Still developing, they'll be done by the time we get home." The man smiled.

"Alright, let's just go then." It wasn't as if she was in a big rush to see her scared face anyways. Now in the cold night air, the girl in pink took a deep breath allowing Lincoln enough time to jump ahead of her and open the door for her.

Jumping into the driver side, soon they were on the road and on the way home. The night was dark and judging by the time they had spent nearly three hours at the arcade. Lincoln's vista cruiser sputtered as he pulled in front of the Loud abode.

"Did you have fun?" Lincoln began reaching into his jacket.

"Yeah, it was cool. Kind of confusing at first but fun." The girl admitted while unbuckling.

"Glad you had fun. I had fun too." The girl smiled at her brothers comment. "Want to check out the photos now?" He felt a pang of guilt seeing his sister flinch.

"O-oh, you know I'm alright." The teen turned away from the driver side.

"C'mon, Lola." Lincoln falsely whined expecting this. "I even went ahead and edited them before printing them."

"Wait, edited?" She finally seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, it's one of those newer Japanese photo booths." He didn't lie, it was the only one there. "It allows to add filters, cover blemishes, make your eyes really wide, you know."

"Why didn't you say that earlier you jerk!" Lola rolled her eyes. "I was super concerned about it. Hand them over."

"Mmmhmm, I hope you like how pretty I made you." He handed the roll of pictures to her.

"I'm sure you did alright. You should have let me done it thoug-" Lola's eyes widened seeing the roll of photos. "You didn't do anything to them."

"Yeah, don't you look so cute there." A barrage of punches descended upon his arm.

"STOP BEING SUCH A CARING BASTARD!" Lola's tiny fists began beating into his bicep futilely.

"What's wrong? Hehe." Lincoln swatted away her paws. "I make you too beautiful?"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ASS! YOU SISTER LOVER!" Her wrists were now clasped in the bastards hands and her swings now hit only air. "STOP BEING SO NICE!" Lola's scarf fell off her nose revealing tears rolling down the crevices of her scars.

"Nope," Lincoln responded snarkily. "Don't think I will." Lola's arms kept flinging back and forth until she lost the energy to do so. Stamina gone, her arms lowered in her lap and head leant forward into her brother's chest.

"*Huff puff* You're such a bastard." Her exacerbated voice sounded.

"Mmmhmm, thank you." His arm wrapped around to gentle move up and down her back. "Are you feeling better?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already are."

"You know what I mean."

"... Could I have a kiss?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

Lincoln's hand tucked under her chin and slowly raised it. Lola's mascara was running but her tears had stopped. Her blue eyes now glistened expectantly and her lips already began puckering. His inner turmoil was there but he couldn't back off now. Closing his eyes he moved in and kissed her.

She tasted sweeter than candy.

They parted and both felt their hearts pounding.

Their eyes were locked together as they both realized what they had done. Lola's pink fingernails dug into his shirt and her breath was ragged. Lincoln wasn't faring well either, with the added effect of his stomach twisting from guilt and pleasure. Her golden hair suddenly ducked down and her head pressed into his chest again. He greatly hoped she wasn't listening to his heartbeat. She wasn't.

"Thank you for being my boyfriend, Lincoln."

"Yeah… no problem."


	3. Nothing Happens

**Nothing happens this chapter.**

* * *

"So this girl reincarnated with the power to heal anything?" Lola's head laid her head on Lincoln's lap. Both had different books featuring characters with large eyes in fantasy robes.

"Yeah." Lincoln flipped a page in his own book.

It had been two weeks since their first date and, to Lola's joy, things had changed. Lincoln had become more willing to be affectionate. Even now they were having what had become a routine in the afternoons after school and before work, sitting together. It wasn't much but it really brought them closer.

Lincoln only had a few classes at the community college during the day and took the rest online. This allowed him to work three days a week and two nights. Lola didn't work but she did have school five days a week. They arrived home relatively the same time, allowing their get togethers.

The hadn't spoken about it, it just happened. The first day, Lincoln came down while she was doing her nails. Plopped two cushions over and started browsing stuff on his phone. It startled the blonde teen at first but she felt happy that he was just there. In the days to follow, she was slowly able to move towards him.

They started having idle chatter during whatever one of them had been watching. With enough pokes, Lola managed to get Lincoln to open up and share his hobbies with her. In this instance they were reading Japanese comics, or main-ga as Lincoln called it. In the white hair's attempts to introduce the teen to the reading material he had chosen one with a female protagonist.

"But why did she choose that if there was no such power in that world originally?" Lola spoke only slightly muffled from the pages of the book.

"She didn't know when she asked for it." Lincoln responded while flipping the page of his own book.

"But didn't she become friends with the goddess before this? Wouldn't she just tell he before letting her go?" The girl made a solid point.

"I can't remember," The boy admitted. "It doesn't really matter. She's on the world and she has to figure it out."

"This is kind of dumb, even dumber than that girl who became a scorpion." The teen closed the book.

"*Sigh*, the first one was because you don't play rpgs." Lincoln marked the page he was on before closing his own book. "I guess isekai isn't your thing."

"I thought it would be about incest." The girl in her lazy wear told her brother. "I was like

super surprised when you said you read a lot of isekais."

"It's another language, Lola." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Just because they sound similar doesn't mean they are the same." A sudden thought crept into his mind. "And keep it down with the incest stuff… someone might hear."

"Chill, Lincoln," Lola did not take into account the location of her head when she turned to snuggle her nose into her brothers lap. "Lucy and Lily are upstairs and Lana's working on Vanzilla." The man shifted uncomfortably to get his sister's muzzle out of his crotch.

"Just be careful, please." The last word was stressed in a pleading tone.

"Fine," She flipped, much to Lincoln's relief, and stared up past the boyfriend and at the ceiling. "Still, do you have anything better?"

"No, but Lily might."

"She reads?"

"She likes the art more than anything." Lincoln shrugged. "She reads them then tries to draw the characters." He bounced his knee to tell the blonde teen to let him.

Lola puffed out her cheeks in annoyance but wordlessly understood. She sat up and allowed her man to leave for but a moment. Lincoln's get up and ascent up the stairs were just like their afternoon, lazy. They were just in that laze around mood.

The past princess tossed the book to the floor and grabbed a magazine she had to the side. It was a beauty mag for the local area. Nothing extraordinary, this was Michigan, but it did have lots of things for local sales. Gleaming through pages of facial products, her thumbing through suddenly stopped at an ad.

An ad for low cost plastic surgery.

Her blue eyes scanned the page. Rhinoplasty, burn removals, mommy tucks, it was the real deal. It featured a few before and after photos plus a doctor's contact info. Prices starting as low as $200 for facial scar removal. Lola could feel something stirring in her stomach but she wasn't sure what. Taking her finger, she folded the tip of the page to mark it for later.

"Alright, here." Lincoln had already returned and placed several books on the nearby coffee table. "I brought down a few, I suggest…" He began sliding books from the stack until he found what he wanted. "This one, it's basically the original magical girl."

Lola looked up from her magazine. "Is it going to be as stupid as the last one?"

He sighed. "No, that was an isekai with a girl who did magic. This is a mahou shoujo where a girl is given magic to protect the world." The white haired man could see her non-understanding. He handed her the book. "Just look for yourself."

"Ooo~ this girl's a lot prettier!" The girl in pink sweatpants remarked. "You should have given me this one first." Lincoln simply rolled his eyes before sitting down again.

This story was a lot more her style. The characters were all cute, the boys were handsome, and they really kicked butt! The leader of the group was a clumsy blonde who transformed into a beautiful warrior princess. It was so cool!

"This one is loads better!"

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it." Lincoln chuckled at Lola's new found enthusiasm.

"Pigtails totally kicks ass and looks good while doing it!" Lola kicked her legs forward but, due to her sitting position, her feet went straight into Lincoln's left thigh. He oofed but kept his annoyance down. "Do you read this one?"

"Huh," he paused his own reading. "No, but I like the character designs."

"Have a thing for blue eyed blondes?" The blued blonde smirked and pointed to the cover with a similar girl.

"C'mon, Lola stop it." He tried his best to scold her.

"I bet you do." She crawled across the couch to the man. He felt as her tiny breasts warm up his arm. "I bet you really like blonde girls."

"Lola, I told yo-"

"Lincoln."

A small voice caused both of them to scramble. Lola did a 180 and her back went straight into her brother, her brother proceeded to literally throw his book straight into the ceiling. They both looked at a shapely goth teen ominously staring at them.

"Lucy," Lincoln managed to say as his heart rate settled. "W-what's up?"

"I finished those college applications as you suggested." The goth ignored their momentary position. "Should I apply anywhere else?"

"Did you do the community college as a backup?" Lincoln applied enough force to sit Lola fully up. The blonde moved across the couch and laid out her feet again.

"Yes, as well as my top three."

"Good, should be fine then." He continued. "Thank you for doing that, Lucy. It's important to get that stuff in early."

"Of course…" Not visible to the couch, Lucy's eyes scanned the book Lola had. "I see, Lincoln is attempting to get another sister into manga."

"Huh," Lola looked between her two siblings and with wide eyes. Her gaze finished on Lucy. "He tried to get you into it?"

"Yes, he was somewhat successful." The goth told her. "I prefer the darker ones. Through, I will admit, I do like Red from that series."

"Red?" Lola flipped through her book and showed a girl in red with long black hair. "Fire ninja?"

"I believe she does kendo." Lucy's monotone voice corrected. "And yes. I like Red. Lily likes Blue. And Lincoln likes Green."

"Green?" The pink teen flipped through her pages.

"The muscular brunette with lightning powers." The goth informed her. Lola looked at the character in question. "I'm going to make some tea." A small silence came to the room as Lucy went to the kitchen.

"..."

"..."

"So…" Lola nonchalantly started. "Lynn, huh?"

"What?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Brunette, ponytail, muscular…"

"What, no!" He let out an offended stage whisper. "Green's a tomboy but she's nothing like Lynn. She wants to open a flower shop for God's sake."

"I don't know, Lincoln." The blonde girl teased. "They look kind of alike."

"Don't be weird, Lola."

"I'm just saying." The pink girl shrugged. "Do you like her more than pigtails?"

"I mean…" there was no good way to answer this, was there? "I like pigtails too, I just think lightning is cooler." By her straight face, it was clear that she accepted the explanation but was still skeptical. Luckily for the boyfriend, he wouldn't be scrutinized for long.

The sound of tiny feet rushing down the stairs stopped any probing.

The ever rambunctious Lily Loud flew off the bottom step and into the front room. "Whoa!" She stopped herself onto the couch that the secret couple was occupying."Were you two going to watch something?" Lola and Lincoln glanced at one another, then at their books.

"No, go ahead."

"Cool," Lily went to fiddle with the input. "I'm going to play some games."

"That's fine, need some room to sit?" Lola moved her feet off the middle cushion, which would have been enough, but then she scooted over to snuggle into her brother.

"Uh… I'll take the ground, thanks." The youngest Loud decided not to question it. With the decline of her offer, Lola just lent against Lincoln and kicked her feet out again. The white haired man rolled his eyes.

Lily began her game, it was an adventure game featuring an elf in a tunic out to save the princess. Her brother had shown her it awhile back and she was about a quarter ways through it. Lincoln's attention became split, sure he wanted to read but he also wanted to help his baby sister through the many dungeons. Lola pressed on with her book, using Lincoln as a source of comforting warmth. With her tea finished, Lucy observed the scene for a few moments before heading back to her room. The soundtrack of a treasure chest opening paired well with another's sisters appearance.

Greeted by an accidental drumroll, Lana opened the front door.

"Oil's all changed for Vanzilla and the Vista Cruiser!" The mechanic was wiping her hands with a red work rag.

"Thanks, Lana." Lincoln showed his gratitude from his pinned position on the couch. "You're a lifesaver."

"Ain't no problem." The blonde tomboy gave a smug smile and wiped a bit of oil off her face. Her white teeth did not match her dirty exterior. No one would have expected that little girl who loved to roll in the mud to turn into a natural beauty. When she wasn't knee deep in muck, Lana was the typical farmer's daughter stereotype. A tough, alluring tomboy whose easy going charm made her much more approachable than other girls her caliber...

Lola should have been someone her caliber.

They were twins. They should have been exactly the same. Whenever Lola looked at her, she could see the woman she should have also been.

Don't get it wrong, Lola loves her twin sister to death. They share a bond few siblings will ever reach naturally. Through thick and thin, she was there. When Lola lost her friends, Lana was there. When Lola locked herself in her room, Lana unhinged the door to get to her. When Lola needed someone to talk to, Lana was willing to bear it even if she hated drama.

No one could compare… except for Lincoln.

When Lola needed rides to her floundering hobby, Lincoln was there.

When Lola tried to sear off her own scars, Lincoln burned his hand stopping her.

And when Lola wanted a boyfriend, it had to be Lincoln.

She depended on them more than anyone in her family. She loved them both but there were sides she'd only show to a certain one.

Lana saw her pain.

Lincoln saw her damage.

So even if they were close, Lola would never tell her dear twin about the relationship she had started with their brother.

"Hey, Lola." The family mechanic began walking towards her, she would later be forced to vacuum the dirt she dragged in. "You still in those dumb sweatpants?"

"I still don't see what's wrong with my favorite sweats." Lola's hoity voice told her sister. With an eye roll, Lana suddenly ducked below the younger twin's line of sight on the other side of the couch arm. Her curiosity perked, the pink teen crawled on all fours till she could peek over the side.

"An opening!" Lana quickly darted out of hiding to the back of the couch.

*Whack!*

"Eep!" Lola released a large squeal as her twin sister smacked her butt full force.

"What's dumb is this stupid 'JUICY' logo on your ass!" The mechanic spanked again. "Your butt ain't juicy!" Another slap causing a large dirt handprint to appear on the right cheek.

"Ouch!" Lola shouted again. "Quit it!"

"Seriously," Lana grabbed two handfuls of the princess' rear. "You're a toothpick!" The rough girl started laughing. "Hey, Lincoln!" The flustered man in question tried his best not to look at his sister's kneading hands. This would turn out to be pointless.

"Is Lola's ass juicy?" Lana's raspy voice jokingly asked but the question was too real for the secret couple.

"Y-yeah," The bent over filly stuttered out. "What do you think of my ass?" Lola pushed her rear towards the man. His eyes immediately darted towards it until his morals forced his gaze elsewhere.

"C'mon, Linc!" Lana snickered at her minor bullying. "Does your little sister have a juicy rear?!" She gave it another slap for good measure.

Lola began wiggling her butt, causing him to look again. "You can't tell by looking, go ahead grab it!"

"Yeah!" Lana had a smug grin, "grab Lola's skinny butt!"

"It's not skinny!" Lincoln's heartbeat was speeding up as Lola began shaking it too close for comfort. "C'mon, Linky~" Her sultry tone caused him to snap.

A large smack went to her ass and a karate chop went to Lana's cap.

"Quit it you two!" The upset Lincoln finally brought an end to their game.

Both rubbed the spot of the scolding hits.

"Geez, Lincoln," Lana took off her cap and scratched her scalp. "It was only a joke."

"Ouch," Lola final stopped her being on all fours and knelt on the cushion. "Could have been a bit softer… stupid."

"How about you two don't do such a stupid joke with Lily in the room!" Both teens looked forward to see a small, innocent girl chuckling at their pain. Their twin nature kicked in and they apologized in unison.

"Sorry…"

"Good," Lincoln placed his book in his lap and lent against the arm rest. "Don't do it again."

"Yes, Lincoln…" the twins also said together.

With a sigh, Lana left to really clean off the grease she still had. Lincoln watched as Lily unpaused her game and further explored the dungeon. Lola would return to her reading in a moment, but before that…

"Hey, Lincoln." The spanked teen crawled close to his ear. His heart had yet to slow. "I'll let you touch my butt later if you want." His neck snapped to look at her, his cheeks were burning red. He was about to silently scold her but a quick peck from her lips stopped him. She giggled and jumped back to her reading position.

Lincoln was speechless, in the family home, Lola had just kissed him. If Lily had seen, it would have been a horror to explain… but even then...

What should he do with the erection he was hiding?

* * *

**Nothing happened this chapter.**

**No, seriously, Lola never gets off the couch.**


	4. Blast From Their Past

**I had to break up a chapter. The flow just wasn't working with breaks.**

* * *

The young teen with white hair shambled into the hallway. The weight of water forcing him to wake from what was a peaceful sleep. Lincoln Loud's feet dragged across the ground as he groggily walked forward. It was past midnight in the Loud home and all were asleep. Well... except him and someone in the bathroom.

Something felt oddly familiar to him.

The teenager took the spot just behind the door, waiting as usual. The hall was dim, only illuminated by the small amount of light flooding through the bottom crack of the door. His body wobbled as he rubbed his eyes, but something was weird. This felt familiar.

He felt dread.

"C- m- Lo- do it."

What was that?

His senses were returning as his heart rate increased. It was a fight or flight response but why?! One of his sisters was in the bathroom. She was whispering harshly but it sounded muffled.

"Do it!"

That was Lola's voice…

Lola!

Lincoln's eyes shoot fully open and turned to the bathroom. A flood of emotions for no reason hit him but all told him to get that damn door open. His shoulder hit the door with loud slams. Again and again, harder and harder, Lincoln crushed his shoulder against the bathroom entrance. He felt no pain. Last time, she had left the door unlocked. The door flung off its hinges as he made it inside.

Lola, his dear thirteen year old sister who had just entered middle school, stood close to the sink. Her eyes glared at herself in the mirror. A pink towel wrapped around her head, gagging herself, and a bucket of ice was at her feet. Several bandages and ointments surrounded the sink ledge, all prepared for what she was about to do.

In her grasp was a hot clothing iron inches away from her acne riddled cheek.

"Lola!"

The scarred girl turned towards her brother. He could see her crying, scared about what she was about to do. Her eyes darted from the heated implement and her savior, but she chose the searing metal.

The iron drew closer.

Lincoln moved quickly. One hand reached for the iron, the other his sister. His intention was to push them away from one another. But they were too close together.

He could hear a sizzle as his fingers got between his sister's cheek and the clothing iron.

Yet this time he didn't scream in pain.

He forced them apart. Lola's small body flew against the wall while the iron shattered to pieces as it hit tile. His hand was severely burnt but that didn't matter.

"Lola!" He ran to her side. "Are you okay?! Please tell me you're not hurt!" Her blue eyes closed as she sobbed. Tears began streaming down her rough cheeks. The pink towel she was using to prevent her from biting her tongue off, now prevented her from talking. Lincoln went to undo the gag. "Dang it, Lola! Just tell me you're okay!"

Her head shook no.

"Where are you hurt?!" His hand went to look at her face, pushing it side to side. The only burnt skin was his hand. "I don't see anything wrong! Please tell me!" Lola wouldn't stop crying and after several labored tries she managed to choke out two words.

"My face."

"What's wrong with your face?" Lincoln's concern only mounted again. Where was she hurt?!

"EVERYTHING!" The blonde girl shouted out. "All this fucking acne! All the constant bleeding! EVERYTHING!"

"W-what?" The sole Loud sone managed out.

"I wanted to wear a scarf!" Lola's words were pained as she began describing her day. "My first day of middle school! A new start! But some fucking teacher tells me to take it off!" Her fragile hand punches into the ground. "I told him I didn't want to! But he told me I had to and tore it off! And then! And then!"

Her slender fingers wrapped around Lincoln's shirt. Instinctively, he pulled his sister into a protective hug. He felt the water droplets drip onto his pajamas. And he calmly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"He saw my face." Lola angry cried. "And handed it back to me saying: it's okay if I wear it."

"Lola." the teen tried to soothe her by calling out.

"I'm so ugly that he gave it back." Lincoln's fingers curled into a fist.

"You're not ugly, Lola."

"Yes, I am." Lincoln could feel her body shake. "Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to be the one?"

"Shh shh shh." His hand should have stung as his burnt flesh went to comb her hair. But for some reason it did not. "You're beautiful, Lola. Nothing will change that."

"R-really." Lola whimpered.

"Of course, Lola."

"..."

"..."

"Then prove it."

Lola's head darted off his chest and her brilliant blue eyes glistened at him. She was no longer the middle schooler of the past but the woman that he knew today. The bathroom crumbled away to darkness. A spotlight focused in above the pair, giving her golden hair a magnificent shine. He dared not look down as her bare shoulders probably indicated she was naked.

But he would not say he wasn't tempted.

Closing her eyes, her pink lips came in. Lincoln accepted them, and the kissing that followed. She was passionate. Her scent was intoxicating. He let his hand glide down her slender body. He was the one to start using tongue, not her.

His hand pressed on her lower back, guiding her to lie down. His breaths were heavy as he looked down at his little sister beneath him. Her eyes filled with desire and she spoke slowly.

"Take me, Lincoln."

Lincoln's eyes shot open to his bedroom ceiling. It was still dark and he was covered in sweat. He let his hand come to his chest and grip his nightshirt. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. His eyes darted around the empty room in fear.

At two in the morning, Lincoln got up and took a cold shower.

* * *

"That's all for today." The professor announced but their voice was being drowned out by students already packing up their stuff.

Lincoln was no exception.

Hell, he nodded off about ten minutes in. That's how his day went. Quick naps to make up for the lack of sleep that night. After what happened, who wouldn't feel a bit perturbed.

Lola was his sister after all.

He had promised a date with her this afternoon and he wanted to be fully awake for it. Not only did he not want to risk pitching a tent but if he fell asleep during the movie, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Lola was taking the initiative now. Whenever the secret couple could, the brother found himself being tugged from his old freetime. The past pageant goer was always on the lookout for things they could do together. In this case, a movie that she insisted was going to get him in the romantic mood. While he contemplated it all, the college student did not notice his fellow classmate sneak up to him.

"Um, hello Lincoln." A long haired brunette girl came up from the side. With a penchant to purple and bakery, Cookie was always a nice reminder of the good old days. He had seen her in the halls previous years but this time they finally had a class together.

"Hey, how's it going?" Lincoln greeted his childhood friend.

"Nothing much, I saw you close your eyes during the lecture." She gave a small smile at the amusing act. "I-if you want I could share my notes with you."

"That would be great!" Lincoln smiled back causing a blush to form on the girl's cheeks.

"I-i'll send it to you." Cookie frantically reached into her coat for her phone. "Um, what's your number?" She pushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, here I'll put it in." The white haired man held out his hand. Nodding, the brunette handed it over quickly. With little effort, Lincoln put his cell into his friend's phone. "And there. Thanks, Cookie, you're the best."

She looked at her phone screen and cheered internally. "No problem." While she cheered, her male friend finished packing up.

"Well I gotta get going." His backpack flung over his right shoulder and he spun his keys on his pointer.

"O-oh, guess I'll see you around." Cookie hesitantly raised a hand to wave goodbye. The man had already begun walking to the door.

"Yeah I gu-" Lincoln stopped his spinning. "Don't you take the bus?"

"Huh?" The brunette looked back at her old classmate. Confusion painted her face.

"Is this your last class?"

"Oh, yes!" She spoke excitedly. "No more today, hehe." Cookie gave her best smile.

"Well, if you're heading out, how about I give you a lift?" Lincoln offered.

Dang it, she thought. At least it's a start. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Lincoln."

"No problem, Cookie. My car's just in lot J." He moved to lead the way. "C'mon." His head jerked in a way that told her to follow. With a nod she happily accepted.

In the halls of the community college, they walked single file down a crowded hall. This allowed Lincoln to push through and Cookie to wonder if it would be okay to tug at his sleeve. Knowing that this was his last class, the sole male of the Loud family had parked in the nearest lot. Soon they had pushed out the busy hallway and into a smoking area. Accustomed to the smell, they pressed on but now with enough room to walk side by side.

"So," Cookie started as she caught up to his side. "We're getting closer to our final year… any thoughts of what you might do?"

"Well, um… not really." Lincoln dreaded this kind of topic but allowed it. "I'm going for a general business management degree but I'm not sure what I'll do with it."

"Oh, what ab-" The Loud cut her off.

"What about you?" Lincoln decided that was enough of the usual explanation. He amused the notion but he really wasn't up for continuing it.

"Well, I'm getting a business degree too but only because my parents insisted." Cookie eyes faced forward with determination. "Once I'm out they said I can start working full time at our bakery."

"A bakery? That's nice." It was nice to have your life figured out and he envied Cookie for it.

"You should come and see it sometime." She insisted. Her eyes sparkled as she implied it.

"Heh, maybe I should." Without her knowing, they had arrived at Lincoln's Vista Cruiser. His body slid past hers as he went to the passenger door. Unlocking it with his key, he opened it for her. "Here we are."

"Huh," Cookie looked at him, an odd alien sense to his action. "Oh, you're opening the door for me. Wow. Um, no one's ever done that for me."

"Well," Lincoln shrugged. "Some of my sisters are a bit spoiled."

"Thank you, Lincoln." The brunette girl nodded and took off her bag to place in her lap as she slid in. The door closed behind her as her heart fluttered.

Jumping to the other side, Lincoln threw his backpack in the back before starting the car. Cookie stayed silent trying to think of a new topic to talk about in the confines of his car. Luckily, she was given a reprieve as the most obvious one came about. It took a bit to get to the school's exit but as he did, Lincoln finally asked the most important question.

"By the way, where are we going?" All that talk about the future had really distracted him from what was in front of him. Caught off guard, Cookie nearly jumped at his words.

"My house is fine!" She shouted out. "I mean, erm, my home is good. You know where the old library is? If you go that way, I'll direct you the rest of the way."

"Sounds good." With the bearings set, he signalled left.

Feeling a bit stupid about her mess up, Cookie innerly beraded herself. Lincoln must have thought of her as being some idiot for not speaking up.

On the other hand, Lincoln wasn't too concerned about it. Cookie was a blast from the past that he was surprised to meet at community college some time ago. They had only one class together but it was nice to see someone you knew and could chat with from time to time. Admittedly, those time to times had increased quite a bit recently. He had even started feeling comfortable around her. She was shy but she was cool. A good school friend.

"Hey, have you seen that movie: In the Stars?" Lincoln broke the silence of the ride.

What was that?! Cookie began imagining. That's the newest romance movie, right? "No, why~?"

"I'm seeing it later."

"Oh…" The driver did not notice the drop in her voice. "W-with your girlfriend then?"

"..." Lincoln paused for a second. "No with my sister."

"Oh!" Cookie shouted out. "I mean, that's nice of you. Y-you do that often?"

"... not really, but she's been bugging me lately."

"You sound like a great brother." the brunette smiled at him. "She's lucky to have you."

His grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"Thanks!" He feigned a smile. The library came into view.

"I'm just up here." Cookie pointed out. "Turn right at the second stop sign." With a quick confirmation, the driver safely delivered his cheerful passenger home.

Now he had to go to take his sister to the movies.


	5. What Couples Do

**Structure changes for this, should help. Bio changed to establish why I've been slow. Check that if curious.**

* * *

"You're late!"

Lola stood there tapping her foot. She wore a light pink hoodie and jeans that cut at about mid calf. Taking after Japanese fashion, she chose to cover her face today with a pink surgical mask with cats whiskers drawn on. As Lincoln ran up, out of breath, he could still make out a grown beneath the coverage.

"Sorry, sorry." Doubling over for a sec, he pushed on his lower back till he was upright. "I had to park near the East entrance."

The petite girl smacked her forehead, that was on the entirely opposite side of the mall. "Fine, let's buy the tickets." Turning about face, the teen began speed walking to the ticket booth.

"What? Why didn't you buy them before I got here?" Lincoln still tired from his run let the girl lead a few yards ahead.

"Because we get a discount as a couple." She allowed the man to catch up and locked arms with him. Together they began walking to the only ticket seller.

Lincoln whispered to her, "I thought we weren't going to use that."

"Hush, Lincoln." The girl scolded him. "It's six bucks off and a free small popcorn. We are taking the deal." Reaching their destination, Lola went from annoyed sister to chipper girlfriend in a heartbeat.

"Hi~, two for the 3:45 'In the Stars' please." She snuggled into her lovers arms to show off. The teen behind the counter seemed uninterested. "Couples deal." She made sure to state before skidding over a twenty dollar bill.

With as minimal amount of acknowledgement as one could give, the vendor took the money and returned the change with their tickets plus coupon. With a hidden smile, Lola took the items and stuffed them into her large hoodie pocket. Once ready, Lincoln allowed the small girl to drag him away.

"See," Lola stated once out of earshot. "No problem."

"Yeah, but what if we ran into someone we knew." He tried to argue.

"Then we tell them we were pretending for the deal." Her counter was obviously thought through.

"I still don't like saying it out in the open."

"Ugh, Lincoln. It's fine." Lola rolled her eyes.

They paused their conversation as they handed over their tickets to another worker. The person tore them before pointing to where they could find their theater. A good note to take but they were heading to the concessions first. Thanking the worker, they proceeded forward all of fifteen yards to stare at a menu.

"Just keep on the down low. Okay, Lola?" Lincoln whispered to his still attached sister.

"Fine… want to share a large drink?"

"Good. And sure."

"Get something with caffeine." She stated still looking at the menu, counting calories.

"Sure, why?" Lincoln thought about getting an extra pretzel.

"Because you seem tired." The teens statement startled the man.

"... How'd you know?"

"You're scoldings half-hearted and drowsy." Lola nonchalantly said. "What's wrong, you not get enough sleep?"

Memories of his dream of his vulnerable sister passed through his thoughts. He suddenly became aware of two small mounds she was pressing into his arm. "Something like that. Let's not talk about." The white haired man pulled free, taking a moment to grab the coupon. "I'll get cola. Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright," he began turning around. "I'm going to get a pretzel."

"Ooo, split it please." The ex pageant goer cooed.

Lincoln stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder to see his girl acting sheepish. "I'll just get two."

"No, I don't want that much." Lola told him. "Just give me a corner."

"What?" Lincoln said in disbelief. "No way, I want a full one."

"Fine." The blonde teen raised her hands defensively. "I'll stick to popcorn."

"No, you want a pretzel right?" He continued with a voice of insinuation. "I'll just get an extra."

"No, I'm not going to eat most of it."

"For heaven's sake!" Lincoln slapped his forehead. "Just let me buy my girlfriend a pretzel!"

Lola smirked under her mask. "As long as you say it, not me."

"Good." He said sternly.

"Great!" She said happily.

Later, with his wallet out, paying. Lincoln stopped mid transaction as he went over the entire conversation in his head. He glared over his shoulder his shoulder to see Lola twiddling her thumbs while whistling.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to me." The disgruntled boyfriend said while they took their seats. The theater was mostly empty except for two elderly couples scattered in the front few rows.

"I didn't do anything." Lola mocked. "I just wanted a part of your pretzel." Looking at the screen as she slid into a row. It was already in the last previews, the movie would start soon.

"Forget it," he told her while passing a pretzel. They sat three rows from the back, square with the projector. "It was my bad anyways."

"I don't think it was that bad." She shyly whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

In the darkness, he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, did you bring tissues?"

"No, why?"

"Because you always cry at these kind of movies."

"... no, I forgot."

"It's fine, I brought some." The white haired man reached into his pocket and tossed her a small pad of tissues.

"You know me so well, Linky!" Lola took the moment to lean in and snuggle her cheek against his shoulder like an affectionate kitten. She might have purred as well if Lincoln hadn't started leaning away from her. Unfortunate for him, it did not deter the mischievous feline. Lola followed him, slowly they went from up straight to forty five then all the way to nearly laying down.

"Quit it, Lola!"

"Nope!"

The sound of another woman giggling caught their attention.

Still being pushed over, the Loud siblings looked up to see that another middle aged couple had entered the theater. Walking up the stairs, they may have intended to go to the back. But after seeing the young couple, the wife pulled her husband back down a few steps.

With red cheeks, Lincoln and Lola sat back up. The white haired man coughed to himself while the girl brushed her hair with her fingers. Due to the embarrassment, the blonde girl did not rest her head back on her boyfriend until midway through the first act.

Still on edge, he jolted awake. He wasn't sleeping but, with his lack of sleep, he was halfway there. The caffeine did manage to keep his lids from fully closing but a healthy dose of Lola really woke him. The scent of light perfume permeated the air. While make up would irritate her skin, she still enjoyed applying things to her clothes and such. The main issue the man faced was she did not go for smelling like teen spirit, instead she wore the scent of a woman.

His heart picked up the pace. Reaching for their drink, he took a sip, only for Lola to do the same right after. Her warmth radiating into him from her nestling to find a comfortable position. All the small things that he'd be excited for, with another girl, scared him with Lola.

Because they also excited him.

* * *

"Well that was a good movie." Lola stated before giving a mighty stretch towards the heaven's.

It had been approximately two hours of sitting, minus one bathroom break, and the credits rolled. As predicted, the movie had been average for Lincoln and Lola did cry during the climax. He did his best to comfort the girl on the way home and they now found themselves alone in his room. Lola threw herself onto his bed and rolled until she laid on her stomach.

"Thanks for going with me." The girl told her boy.

"Yeah, no problem." Lincoln sat at the foot of his bed doing his best to ignore the slender woman laying vulnerably next to him. The white haired man suddenly heard sniffing sounds. Looking back, he saw Lola sniffing his pillow.

"Hmm."

"What?" He asked.

"For a boy, I thought your room smell a bit stanky." The girl in pink shrugged and tossed the pillow back. Inadvertently sticking her ass towards her boyfriend, she scooted back to sit next to him.

His eyes darted to a wall. "Lola, I take a shower everyday."

"I know," she shuffled her feet a bit. "But I've heard that boys' rooms tend to smell if they…" Her pause caused her brother to raise an eyebrow. "Because they… Well… you know."

"... Oh!" Lincoln began scratching his neck. "Well, I mean… erm… yeah it can."

"Um, so… why doesn't yours?"

"Well… I-"

"I mean we haven't been doing it." Lola stared looking off to the side. "So if I'm not handling it, you probably are." Lincoln's eyes widened in horror. "Look, I'm just a few doors away. If you ever wanted me to." He watched as his younger sister's hand began jerking the air towards her mouth. "I will."

She either ignored or was oblivious to Lincoln's silent horror.

"I'm your girlfriend after all."

"L-lola," his rebuttal was cut off by the blonde teen.

"Even now if you wanted." She said matter of factly. "We're the only ones home."

Lincoln's Adams apple bobbed as he gulped.

"We could even," her embarrassment final exceeded the determination she had built up for today. "Go, um… all the way if you wanted." The petite teen's shaky hand slid across his thigh towards his crotch. Her slender fingers traced on his bulge, her happiness soaring after she felt what was presumably his erection.

This happiness was short lived.

Lincoln's hand grabbed her wrist and lifted it away. Scared, she looked over to the boyfriend. His mouth opened and closed struggling to speak. The girl wouldn't let him.

She had to abort her plan.

"Haha!" Lola released a nervous laugh. "Yeah, duh Lola! It's way too early to be doing that stuff!" She tried to stand and leave but the grip on her wrist did not let go. "Haha, it's cool Linky! I'll just leave and…" Small tears began leaving her eyes. "I-i'm sorry. Please don't break up with me."

Not looking back, she justified herself.

"It was just that, other than kissing, we haven't done those things other couples do." Her hand tried to pull away. Lincoln's loose grip tightened enough for her to not. "I've asked a lot of you. It's okay. We don't have to do that. Please just keep being my boyfriend."

There was a tug on her wrist.

"Lola..." Lincoln's stomach churned as he didn't bite this in the bud once again. "Just wait, okay?"

Lincoln's voice sounded strange to her but she was happy all the same. Lola's hair shook as she nodded not looking back. From what she could tell from his grasp, her brother rose from where he sat and approached her from behind. His hands moved to her shoulders and spun her around. Her blue eyes squeezed shut for the worst, but she only felt him lower her mask.

Lincoln's lips pressed against hers and his hands began slowly going down her body. Joy filled the blonde girl's heart and her breasts pressed into him. Lola's hands reached back and clutched the shirt of the man she loved. Excitement rose as she felt his hands finally reach low and firmly hold onto her butt. He was touching her. Lincoln was touching her!

Letting go of the kiss, she was all smiles as she looked her brother in the eyes.

"I love you, Lincoln."

"..."

Instead of responding, Lincoln went in for another lustful kiss. His hands still exploring her body as their make out session continued.

Evading a major situation, Lola left giddy skipping back to her room just in time to avoid Lana's return. Finally alone, Lincoln laid back with his hands covering his eyes in worry. A cold shower was not going to be enough this time.


	6. Helping Hand

**News of Loud House Parody Game to be released with oneshot. Sorry for not responding to messages, mainly been distracted by other stuff.**

* * *

"Hey Lola," Lana barged into the bathroom. "You just-"

"Oh, for fuck sakes!" Lola turned so her petite ass faced her twin sister. The girl stood one leg on the tile floor, the other was now inside the tub. She wore her pink hoodie and nothing else. Nearby was a precariously placed mirror pointed upwards, it was held steady by a bottle of leg shaving cream. From Lana's perspective she could just make out a small hint of it on her sister's upper thigh.

"Are you?"

"YES!" The younger twin shouted in anger. "Now close the door!"

"Oh shit!" The tomboy eyes dilated and she quickly entered the bathroom, the door swiftly shut behind her. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Lola let out a sigh before turning around. "Just knock like I asked next time." Lana could now see the razor the girl was using to do the deed.

"Whoa." The teen in her overalls stood on her tiptoes to peek. Lola bashfully covered herself but then showed her trusted twin. "You're really shaving down there?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"..."

"..."

"I thought my boyfriend would like it."

"Boyfriend?!"

Lola flinched at the exclamation. Her sister approached giddy and grabbed the bottomless princess by the shoulders.

"Well it's about time!" Lana slapped her shoulder twice heartily. "A girl as cute as you being single for so long was a crime!" Lola shrunk in on herself, Lana has always been like this. Saying things that weren't true. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"... I can't say." Lola's fingers tightened on the handle of the razor.

"Oh come on!" Lana's bright smile ignored her sister's downward eyes. "I expect things have been going well." The little wiggle her eyebrows gave prodded at the circumstances.

"Well… yes and no." The girl in pink rubbed her shoulders. She couldn't admit to what she was doing but she still wanted to talk about it somewhat. "We've had some moments."

"How long have you been going out?" Lana released her younger twin's shoulders and sat on the closed toilet lid. "I can't believe you've kept it from me for so long!"

"It's been a couple of months or so." Lola twirled her hair with a free finger. "But I've liked him for a long time now… since middle school."

"What?!" The tomboy's mind was blown. "Why'd you wait so long?! You could have any boy you want!"

Lola muttered a somber denial before continuing the original conversation. "He just always seemed out of reach. I risked a lot asking him."

"Man," the tomboy leaned back. "That's crazy. Have you… done stuff?"

"No." Lola's arms folded and her cheeks puffed out. "We've made out and I'm pretty sure he can't get enough of my ass. But he's still not making a move even though I gave him the okay."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Lana waved her hands a bit. "At least he's not only after your body."

"He's not like that." Lola held herself and gently smiled. "He's kind, and caring. He went out of his way to stick by me. He's a bit dorky but I don't mind… I love him." Lana looked at her twin, Lola had a dreamy look on her face. A face she had not seen her twin hold in a long time.

"I'm happy for you." Lana slapped her thighs and stood up. "Now c'mon." She approached her twin with a hand up. "I'll help you with that."

Lola raised an eyebrow, thought for a second, then had a look of surprise. "Wait, you mean?!"

"Yeah," the teen took the razor her twin had and gave it a twirl. "I mean, this is probably a delicate process or something."

"You don't have to."

"It's cool." Lana knelt down to inspect the area. Lola had yet to really start. "Um, okay. I think I got this… we going for fully shaven or am I doing a heart or something?"

"Uhh…" The bottomless teen really thought about it for a second. "Just do a full shave. I read there may be some bumps the first time. Let's just do the easy thing for now."

"Yeah sure." The tomboy moved her tool closer. As the blade touched skin, Lola flinched causing Lana to retract it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just weird not doing it myself."

"Oh, that makes sense." The kneeling girl restarted her shaving. She made a safe line away from everything important. "Oh shit."

"What?!"

"It's really like a baby's bottom."

"For the love of- Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, sis. Hehe." The helpful sister made another line avoiding the other's tender area. "Don't they use wax for this stuff?"

"Some people do." Lola's spine tingled as Lana got a bit closer. "It's called a Brazilian. I already had stuff for shaving my legs though, so I decided to do this instead."

"I just trim down there." Lana responded back. "But it's a pain. I don't think many boys actually mind the hairy girls." Lola eyed her sister hesitantly.

"... Have you done it before?"

"Nah," the shaver waved the razor in a circle away from the surface dismissively. "No guys stood out like that to me. Some have come close and maybe we went a few bases, but nah." Lana placed two fingers mildly stretching the skin she was about to shave. "Honestly, I think Lincoln spoiled us."

"Huh?!" Lola released a high pitched yell of shock.

"What? Linc's pretty cool honestly." Lana shrugged. "I kind of find myself comparing boys to him sometimes. Well, not physically. More in the, 'is this guy really nice or just pretending' way." Lola found herself inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "Lisa told me once that- erm hmm."

The tomboy straightened herself in a joking fashion. She pushed up an invisible pair of glasses up. "Women tend to seek out men similar to their fathers." The razor was held out in a point-dexter fashion for several seconds before breaking out in hearty laughter. "Hahaha, I don't know about you, but I'd honestly prefer Lincoln rather than Dad."

"... yeah, me too."

"Hehe, I know right. But I don't think I'll be calling him Daddy anytime soon."

"I wish I could."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Lola shook her hands out in denial.

"Hehe, whatever. Oh," Lana squinted in. "I think this is about to get more… intimate. Tell me if you feel it pulling."

Lola closed her eyes and tensed. "Okay, go ahead."

The next few minutes were spent in quiet concentration. Lola left it in her sister's crafty hands. If she could handle the undercarriage of a car, she could handle hers. Cut after cut, the ex-pageant princess felt her nether region grow colder and colder. Lana was rather unabashed to getting up close and personal with her twin. Soon, Lola was fully shaven and washing away the remaining cream.

"So that work for you then?" Lana asked flicking some water off the blade.

"Yeah, that should be good." Lola used her mirror to get an upward angle. "I can do the after care stuff. Thanks for helping."

"No problem." The older twin jokingly waved the girl off. "Oh, yeah." Lana reached into the large pocket of her overalls, a pink phone covered in jewels was produced."Some girl called you. Linda Sweaterwater or something."

Lola froze, "Lindsey Sweetwater?" Why on earth would she be calling me?

"Yeah, that might have been it." Lana handed the cell over to the shocked sister. "Thought it sounded familiar so instead of telling her to shove off, I said I'd tell you she called. You know her?"

"Um, yeah… I do." Lola checked the call time. "She's from my pageant days."

"Maybe that was it. Well, my job's done." Lana began leaving the bathroom. She made it out but made an about face. "Oh and by the way." Lola looked back up at her. "Even on closer inspection. Your butt ain't juicy."

Lola threw a nearby tissue box.

* * *

Lola looked at the number again. Her contacts had significantly decreased in the years. Several broken phones and lack of will to re-network at pageants had left the girl with a total of thirty numbers, most being her family or babysitter gigs. The blonde teen sat on her bed, fully dressed, and staring at the screen.

Was it really Lindsey Sweetwater?

Why would she be calling her?

It's not like they were friends, in the past, they were even rivals. Bitter rivals at that. Lola had a tendency to rip the rug of victory right from under her. Of course, this was all before her disappearance from the scene due to her condition. Upon her return, she was nothing compared to the red head. Lola faded into the background while Lindsey strutted into the limelight. Her victories were immense. Her beauty like a celtic nymph.

Why was she calling this cursed princess?

There was only one way to find out.

Lola picked up her phone and dialed.

The petite teen sat cross legged on her bed, the phone raised to her ear. Lola's eyes were wide and unsure, waiting for this to be some prank. Her lip hung loosely open waiting to say 'you called the wrong number'. The dial tone rang; once, twice, three times before the crack of a pick up was heard.

"Hello, this is Lindsey." The blonde was about to speak but was cut off. "This is Lola Loud, correct?"

"Oh, ummm, yes." Lola found herself on the backfoot even though she should have been prepared for this. "M-my sister told me you called?" Her voice trailed questioningly.

"Yes," The redhead on the other side told her. "I was hoping to talk to you about some things regarding my next major pageant."

"What?!" Unknown to the other-side of the call, Lola kicked her feet out pushing herself into a corner. "W-why me?"

She heard a sigh from the other-side of the phone. "I know this will sound weird being… past rivals. But I've always envied your hairstyling."

"M-my hairstyling?" Lola whispered to herself mainly.

"When you returned from your… break. I noticed you began focusing on your hair." The blonde sat and listened. It was true, when she considered her face ruined, she had turned to more dramatic braid techniques to try and catch her old fire. It didn't work. "I will admit, your hair was amazing. And since you've retired, I was hoping to snipe your hairdresser."

"O-oh," Lola saw an escape route. "My dresser is now out of state. So-"

"You did your own hair."

Lola gulped.

Lindsey began to explain. "I actually asked my agent to look into who was doing your hair about a month after your return. But all she found were several notes and books on braids near your station."

"I-i'm sorry," Lola whispered into the phone.

"I don't see any reason for you to apologize." The current pageant winner quickly retorted. "That being said, I'm calling…" A silence came as the redhead thought how to ask. "I was- Errhmm, I wish to invite you to my local salon to get your input on a hairstyle I am hoping to run at my next pageant."

"..."

"Well?" The redhead questioned.

"I-Iiii"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Okay…"

"Good." Lindsey stated. "I'll send the address shortly. Would you be able to meet there around 4?"

"Oh, um… I'll need to call someone for a ride. I- I'll let you know." Lola felt a pit in her stomach in fear that the redhead would reject the offer.

"Alright, that's fine. We can arrange for another day if you cannot." A calm voice told her. "Goodbye, Lola."

"Bye, Lindsey."

Click.

* * *

"Yeah, I think that one uses equation 5.23." Lincoln's phone rumbled in his pocket. "Oh, one sec, Cookie."

"Take your time, Lincoln." His study partner told him.

The white haired man stood up from the small booth in their college's small cafe area. Brushing pass a few people he made his way to a small outcove near some water fountains. His phone was still ringing and as he looked at the caller ID, two words came to mind.

Dang it.

Taking a small intake of breath, Lincoln picked up the phone. "Hey, Lola. What's up?"

"Hey, Linky." He could almost hear her tail wagging. "A-are you free today?"

Today.

Today was the fifth day Lincoln had been avoiding Lola. She hadn't noticed, of course. It was close to mid terms, Lincoln was busy 'studying'. Everyday, after his last class had finished, he retreated to the cafe. He did study… for the first hour or so. Then he bide his time with videos, online articles, and then went to work at his father's restaurant.

"Oh, um, I'm studying right now so ya know." Lincoln tried to sound regretful.

"Oh yeah, duh. Hehe, forgot." Lola was still oblivious. "Um, then would you know how much it'd cost for a ride to the east side?"

"East side?" Lincoln dodged a passerby using the water fountain. "Why do you need to go there?"

"Oh, well it's kind of pageant related."

Pageant?

"Wait, do you just need a ride?" Not a date.

"Well, um, yeah." Lola answered.

"You know what," Lincoln's voice sounded chipper. "I think I could manage a little break."

"Really?!" Lola shouted in surprise. "Oh, wow! Thank you, Linky!"

"No problem, I'll be home in twenty."

"Okay! See you soon. I-i love you."

"...Love you too. Bye." Lincoln hung up the phone and stared at the elapsed time. It blinked its minuscule amount as he sighed. The white haired man snaked through the crowd back to his table where an expectant brunette sat.

"Welcome back." Cookie greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Cookie, I'm sorry about this but I gotta get going." Lincoln began closing his notebooks, readying to pack them away.

"Oh, okay. Um," the girl looked around at everything. "M-maybe we could meet up to study a bit more another time?"

"Yeah sure." He responded without a care. The bag was filled with his supplies quickly as he ignored the brunette to his side clutching her chest with a single hand.

"I'm free this weekend."

"Hmm, okay." The white haired lad slung his backpack on his shoulder. "I got an early shift Saturday but I'm free after that."

"Then I'll text you." Cookie nodded enthusiastically while standing up. "Perhaps we could study at one of our houses."

"That'd be cool." Lincoln shrugged. "Just let me know. I'll see you later." The man in orange raised a hand to wave goodbye as he began walking towards the exit. The girl waved back.

"Will do!" Cookie shouted after him. Out of earshot, the brunette praised her efforts with a single yes.


	7. Salon Appointment

**Yes, it's a reference.**

* * *

"It's fucking useless!" The middle schooler slammed her fist full of bobby pins on her makeup table. Several bottles of perfume rumbling upon impact before tipping over.

"Lola!" The girl turned around and saw her brother at the door. Ever since the bathroom incident, Lincoln always seemed hyper aware of her location.

"Go away!" The blonde girl looked for something to throw but everything was too dangerous. She didn't want to hurt him. Not Lincoln. She turned back. "Just, go away." She sniffed.

"Dang it, Lola." The white haired teen walked in unphased by her meager words. Closing in, he could see several open magazines and a life size head with a blonde wig with very intricate weavings. Lola's own hair was in the starting stages of the wigs style. "What's up? Getting ready for tomorrow?"

"Not anymore." Her half finished hair unraveled due to her head shaking. It fell messily in her face. "I'm dropping out."

"No you aren't." Lincoln brushed the hair out her face. "This is your first pageant since you started middle school. You got to see it through."

"No, I don't." Her hand went for her make up remover wipes. The stinging pain of alcohol caused her to wince. "Just look at that." She turned her red cheek to the mirror. "I'm already having an allergic reaction." She resisted the urge to scratch her already cracked skin.

"Do you need some medicine?"

"I've already taken allergy pills." All the good they did. "This is the 'mild' reaction."

"Lola," Lincoln got on his knees and looked into the mirror with her. His hand rubbed her back gently. "I know it took a lot of courage to sign up again. Do you want to let that all go to waste now?"

"...No." The girl looked down somberly.

"Then what's the issue?"

"I'm not going to win."

"Lola, life's not all about winning and losing."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "But I'm-" her voice suddenly falter, something even she wasn't expecting. Small tears formed at the edge of her eyelids. "I'm not even a contender." Her lip began to quiver and the water works began.

What was she thinking? Cover up these sores? How stupid could she be?! Pounds of makeup wouldn't rough out these edges. She'd be walking out like an abomination. She used her pink glove to rub the snot from her nose.

Two arms wrapped around her small frame.

It was Lincoln.

"There, there." Her brother's words reverberated through his chest and into her. "Let it out. I'm here. I'll take it all. Your pain. Your sorrow. Everything. Because that's what big brothers do."

Lana pushed the door only slightly, watching from afar as her twin sister clutched onto her brother's shirt. The audible sobbing trying to urge her to go in and hold her too but also scaring her too much to do so.

"Why am I even bothering, Lincoln?" Lola managed between sobs.

"Because you're you." His hand pet down her gown. The slight tickle calming her to mild mumbles. "Being a princess is so you, I'm surprised you weren't born in a fairy tale."

The small chuckle she gave was muddled by her building mucus, coming out as more of a 'fueff' than anything else. "Don't be stupid, Lincoln… But thank you." A blush resonating but hidden by her dipped head.

"No problem," His blue eyes looked back at the desk, examining the items on it. "So what can I help with?"

Lola used her long sleeved glove to wipe away her snot. "It's not really something you can help with." She straightened her wig stand. "I thought- I thought I might do better if my hair was a… distraction."

Lincoln looked at the mannequin head. The wig was stylish and matched Lola's bright, blonde locks. Tightly pulled and pinned into shape, the hair was in a brilliantly elaborate crown. "Um, yeah. I'd say that'd do it."

"I'm just- I'm having trouble actually doing it." The princess pouted and prodded her hair back into its unfinished state.

"But didn't you just do it here?" The white haired teen picked up the head and rolled around onto the side.

"Yeah," She told him. "But it's a teensy bit more difficult when you can't see what you're doing." Her small sneer was not to Lincoln but the situation in general.

"Well, okay, um." The teen placed down the wig. "Why don't you show me what you're missing and I'll do it for you."

This gave the pink girl pause. "It's not that simple, Lincoln."

"C'mon, Lols." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't you remember when we were younger? I used to be your pageant coach."

"Well, yeah."

"And didn't I help with your makeup and hair back then?"

"Yeah," I guess he did. She shook her head. "But this isn't the same as french braids. This is… more complicated."

"If there's one thing I'm good at." Lincoln held his hand to his chest and stood tall like a scout. "It's copying. I've got a good memory, Lola." His blonde sis turned away. Her thumb touching her lips and biting down on her cloth covered nail as she contemplated. His voice tried to reassure her. "I haven't lived with ten girls for nothing."

Lola took in his words. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, alright." She turned to her wig. Reaching out, she paused once again. She worked a long time to get this right and now she was going to have to teach someone else how to do it. Could she?

A warm hand rested on her back and moved in close to watch.

Yeah… she could.

A single pluck of a bobby pin undid an hour of work.

"Okay, I'm only going to show you once."

"Right." Lincoln nodded.

"If- if this works out…" The pageant princess took a moment to think. "I may need you to wait in the parking lot to help me in case of emergencies."

"Can't I come in?"

"...No." She bit her lip. Under her breath. "Not until I'm a winner."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now look, this ain't your usual french braid."

"You already said that."

"I know!" She pouted at the boy. "But it isn't!"

Lana closed the door.

Lincoln had handled it.

Again.

* * *

The Vista Cruiser pulled into an empty space among a line of cars.

"This the place?" The white haired man looked over to his passenger. She popped her lips then puckered, examining her gloss. Closing her makeup mirror, she looked up at the neon sign above a yellow and black cabana, it read 'The Queen's Hive'.

"I think so." Lola took a sip of her soda, her way of counteracting the drowsiness of the antihistamine she had taken before applying makeup. "How do I look?" She turned and posed for her brother.

Beautiful.

"You look fine." He looked away from her glossy, pink lips. To say he was surprised to see Lola all dolled up would be an understatement. For all the complaining about her acne and scars, she knew how to use a powder puff. "C-can we just go in?"

"Mmmhmm, one sec." The blonde wiped out her phone and sent a text to her… acquaintance. "Okay, lets go."

The pair exited the car and crossed the parking lot. Opening the door for his sister, Lincoln was the first to be bombarded with the pungent smell of hairspray and beauty products. A chime rang as they entered and a voice from the far back welcomed them.

The inside of the salon was done up in a trendy new modern layout with the choice colors being black, yellow, and a splash of white. Tiled floors led to multiple haircut stations with all the tools a beautician could need. A top hits station played ever so lightly to allow the stylists to talk to their customers, of which were some being worked on and others waiting. The crowd here seemed to range from older teens to gossiping mothers, all of which seemed of the fashion forward variety.

Lincoln could have sworn he heard bouncing as a woman approached.

"Hello there."

Lincoln turned towards the counter.

"Hi there, we-" Lincoln began coughing.

Held in by a tight, yellow tube dress were a pair of magnificently large twins that still jiggled as the curvaceous woman came to a stop. The shock the white haired man received from the run up sent him into a fit of coughs, and to be fair, Lola was also wide eyed. The woman wore a leather jacket that helped to frame her cleavage and stylish driving sunglasses rested atop her curly brown hair.

"Sir, are you okay?" The bodacious woman lent over the counter presenting her breasts even more.

Lincoln coughed again, averting his eyes. "I'm fi- fine!" He pounded his chest twice with his fist, clearing his throat. "Just choking on some gum I had. Thank you."

"Okay, sweetie." The woman gave him a small wink. Lincoln turned his head to prevent her from noticing a blush forming on his freckles.

"Lola!" His voice took on a higher pitch. "W-why are we here again?"

"Oh!" The blonde girl shook her head to snap out of her gawking. "I'm supposed to meet up with someone, Lindsey Sweetwater."

"Oh, you must be Lola." The woman stuck out her hand for the girl to shake. "My name's Quinlan Timber, but most people call me QT." Her voice turned sultry as she directed the latter half of her sentence to Lincoln.

"I'm pretty sure most people call you Thicc too!" Another stylist shouted causing a sea of chuckles from the clientele.

The brunette snapped her head back and gave the woman a glare. After her silent scold, she turned back to the pair. Although, Lola would note that she did seem to quickly size up her boyfriend, she thought nothing of it. Another voice was not as subtle.

"Too young, Quinlan!" The same woman from before shouted out.

"Hush!" QT quickly scolded. This time she actually went back to business. "Lindsey told me you'd be swinging by."

"Oh, good." Lola clasped her fingers together.

"Let me show you where you'll be working." The woman turned and sauntered away, making sure to put on a show for Lincoln. He turned his head, noticing some woman chuckling at his fluster.

"Wait," Lola called out, panic seeping into her voice. Her feet quickly patted on the ground as she followed Quinlan, Lincoln close behind. "I'm only here to give Lindsey my opinion on her next hairstyle." This gave her brother pause.

"Hmm," the stylist hummed. "She told me you'd be working on her pageant style for awhile." QT stopped in front of a workstation. "You can use Rachel's station. She's on maternity leave." A mild bitterness seeped into the brunette's words.

"Don't worry, QT!" That one stylist, as the Louds would later refer to her as, spoke up again. "You'll find a man someday."

Quinlan huffed at the comment but turned to Lincoln who had just arrived on scene. The suggestion in her voice was plain as can be. "Someday, could be today." She licked her lips.

Lola finally hugged onto Lincoln's arm in protection. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." Quinlan put her hands out in a calming fashion. "I didn't realize, you seemed so young."

Admit it! Claim him! Do it now, Lola!

"No," the blonde teen spoke. Her brain winning out knowing their was actually someone coming who could call them out. "But he is my brother."

"Brother you say." A grin came to the woman's face. Lincoln felt a sense of danger suddenly.

"One moment." That one stylist told her client. Removing her unplugged curler, the woman walked over and gave Quinlan a quick smack on her head. "Stop being so thirsty."

QT winced and then rubbed her head. That one stylist returned to her post and continued like nothing had ever happened. "I'm her boss and still she does this to me." The woman began acting a bit more proper. "Anyways go ahead and dig around but don't try to move too much. I usually wouldn't do this but Lindsey is actually a pretty special client. I'll let you know when she's here!"

Quinlan finally walked back to the front stand to check the store's appointments, noticeably, without shaking her ass at the Loud male. Left alone, Lola's fingers ran along the station's counter top.

"Oh, wow." She whispered to herself. An automatic sprayer, an elite curling iron, even a pair of Sam Villa shears. This person was a professional.

Lincoln looked over her shoulder… and didn't notice any of this.

"Um," He started, the nervousness of QT finally leaving him. "Lola, I thought we were here for a pageant thing."

"W-we are." Lola hesitantly opened a drawer.

"I assumed yours."

Her fingers froze.

"...No, not mine." Lincoln inwardly sighed, and here he was hoping that Lola was getting out of her funk. "Lindsey Sweetwater is my ex-rival… she wants me to help her with choosing her next pageant hairstyle."

"...I see." He stated with a hint of unsurity.

Lola returned to looking at Rachel's station.

His heart was conflicted, she was getting back into her beauty hobby but she also wasn't. She was wearing makeup again but hiding from her old friend. She had a nice ass bending over to look at this stuff but-

Wait, there was no but to that.

Lincoln squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. If anyone was watching him, he might have looked frustrated and he was. More aptly, he was scolding himself.

"This is so cool." Lincoln looked back to his sister. Lola was sparkling. Her eyes flared with passion and she was giddy with excitement. She squeezed the white haired man's neck with her arms as she jumped to hold onto him. "Just look at it, it's like I'm a beautician!"

"Um, yeah." He seemed a bit shocked at her cheerfulness. Whatever it was, he needed to lean into it. "I mean, you're at a salon, you got your own station to work at, and you got a top client coming to see you... I guess that makes you a beautician."

"Eeeee!" She tried to be quiet but she was barely managing. "OMG. Um, Lincoln?!"

"Right here, sis."

"Could you, um, take my picture?" The blonde teen raised her phone with two hands, hiding her smile shyly behind it. Lincoln's eyes opened in wonder.

"Yes!" He took the phone. "Of course!"

"Thanky Linky!" Lincoln ignored a small chuckle he heard from that one stylist as Lola went to pose. Her excitement had not gone unnoticed and many folks watch the girl's enthusiasm with amusement. The older, by comparison, women seemed to be especially rooting in for her someway.

Lincoln snapped the picture.

"Okay, check it." Lola quickly swiped back her phone. It was perfect. Her heart swelled with joy. She held her phone to her chest.

"Thank you, Lincoln." An aura around her prodded at her brother's heart. Forcing him to look at her in all her wonder.

"Um, yeah. No problem."

The door suddenly chimed.

"Lindsey, deary, you're here!" QT announced as a certain redhead strutted into the salon.

Lindsey Sweetwater, crowned winner of multitude of the state's pageant shows, stood tall. She was slender with a well built bone structure, making her runway worthy. Her outfit was still that of a teenage girl but one straight out of a fashion magazine.

"Is Lola here?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm," The head stylist nodded. "You can use Rachel's spot."

"Thank you, Quinlan." Her heels clicked on the tiles as she made her way back spotting a white haired man, an oddity in a salon, and a blonde teen in pink. Hearing the heel clicks, Lola trembled in fear. "Hello, Lola." Lincoln found her voice somewhat faux but as the teen struggled to find any voice he wondered what was up. "I'm... err hmm- I'm glad you could make it."

"Uh, yeah." Lola's eyes down cast. "No problem."

"I see-" Lindsey stopped once again. "I see your brother is here."

"Oh, yes." The blonde teen gestured to her partner. "Lincoln, this is Lindsey Sweetwater my ex rival." She gestured to the redhead. "Lindsey, this is my older brother, Lincoln."

"I remember you from a few pageants." Her head bowed to him slightly in greeting.

"Um, same." His eyes went to Lola who was still nervous. He moved to her side and held her shoulder. "If I may ask, why is Lola here?"

"Ahh…" The redhead looked over to the girl in pink. "Well, I require-"

The girl paused.

She froze in a ladylike pose, gesturing to the chair or maybe the mirror? The Loud pair watched her as her smile just kept going. A long silence prevailed over them as they waited.

"Aw, fuck it." Lindsey's shoulders suddenly slumped forward as she sighed. "Lola, fix my hair."

"Huh?" The blonde blinked several times in a row.

"Look," Lindsey roughly threw herself in the rotating chair and took out a portfolio of photos. Her thumb quickly thumbed through several pages before stopping on a single page with a large star on it. "Can you do this braid or not?"

"What?" Lola looked at the picture. In it was a modern braid that started in the front and curved around the back. It circled around like a partial crown then twisted down into a flower like bun. It was gorgeous and very eye catching. A definite wow factor if done and held during a dance routine. Her eyes gleamed over the intricacies. "Oh that would be a show stopper."

Lola covered her mouth with her hand.

Lindsey whipped back to look at her.

"Do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lincoln stepped in front of his currently shell-shocked sis. His voice revealing how in awe he also was. He had copied her braids before but he'd never call them easy. Lola was far better than him and even she struggled sometimes. "Why should Lola be helping her rival?"

"Ex-rival!" The redhead reminded him.

"Ex-rival," He allowed. "Either way, Lola came in to give her opinion on your hairstyle, not do it. Isn't that right, Lola?"

"Um, yes!" The blonde teen suddenly realized. A small bit of her pageant pride coming out to stop her rival. "I mean, it looks great. Maybe pageant winning if done correctly. And that's my opinion."

"Well, err." Lindsey was on the backfoot suddenly.

"Guess that's that!" The Loud girl turned to her brother with a knowing grin. "Let's go, Lincoln." Latching to her man's arm, they began walking away with turned up noses.

"Wait!" They both looked back like a snobbish couple, the redhead growled at their display. Her strained voice returned. "If you help me with my hair…" Lindsey paused again, an annoyed smile appeared on her face. "I'd be very grateful." No response from the Louds. "And I'll gladly pay for your services."

Lola smiled.

The blonde girl leaned into her brother's ear and whispered. "Thank you, Lincoln."

Lola sauntered off towards her ex-rival who had grouched herself into an unladylike slouch. Lincoln watched on as the annoyed redhead announced her frustration and Lola's somewhat cocky responses towards them. A fire of confidence he rarely saw in the teen. A smile crept onto his lips. They were discussing something, probably something about the hairstyle. He didn't really care.

Then they looked at him.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and said a long drawn out, "Fine."

Their eyes were still on him. Like a dope, he asked a simple question. "Wha?"

"Haven't you've been listening?" Lola said in a duh kind of fashion.

"No, I wasn't."

"She's paying for your haircut."

"Haircut?" Lincoln looked between both of them.

"Uh, yeah." Lindsey sneered in that mean girls kind of way.

The man checked the mirror, his unkempt mop hanging just above his brow. "But I don't need a haircut."

Both girls, and several bystanders, looked at him with indifference. The shaggy top he was sporting being scrutinized with cold eyes. A unified 'mmmhmm' sealing his fate. Lindsey clapped twice.

"Quinlan, please add his haircut to my tab for today."

"Wait," Lincoln held out his hands. "I really don't need a haircut." Another 'mmmhmm' followed.

"Lincoln, this braid is going to take awhile." Lola waved a brush around like a wand. "Might as well get a haircut while you're here."

"But I seriously don-"

A very sultry voice entered his ear. "Don't be such a sourpuss." Quinlan Timber whispered into his ear. Her breasts pushing into his back as she rubbed his shoulders. "I'll take good care of you."

"Um, well- you see-" Lincoln's fluster stunted his excuses. "I mean- the time- and- um, isn't there a wait list?" The last bit came out at a much higher pitch than he wanted.

"They have appointments with the other stylists." His feet dragged as he was pushed into a chair. "I, on the other hand, was here doing paperwork. Leaving my schedule wide open."

Lincoln tried to stand. "Well I don't want to-"

Quinlan's chest bounced him back into place. She snipped the air with her shears. "Any requests sister?" Her eyes looked up to Lola. "I've got some wonderful ideas if you don't."

Lola stopped brushing Lindsey's hair and looked back. What would her boyfriend look good with? Oh I know. The blonde teen quickly strutted across the floor and whispered something into the brunette's ear.

She smiled.

"That's America's ass, deary." QT winked.

Two predators loomed behind him.

* * *

**Been awhile since I've gotten to write the name Quinlan Timber. Nice return to form but I did have to make her more talkative.**

**Any recommendations of QTs to make 'that one stylist' is welcomed. I couldn't find one that would fit and be recognizable.**


	8. So What Happened?

**Ch 8.**

* * *

"So what happened?"

Lola's hand grasped Lindsay's silky red hair. Sliding her hands down, she separated two large portions to examine. The difficulty of this braid was the length and point of origin. Starting as a crown it would wrap around and a large fishtail would be formed into a flower. Too little, and there'd be no flower. Too much, and the braid would look lumpy.

Her blue eyes glanced at the mirror, a reflection showing Quinlan working on her brother's haircut. Her demeanor was much more professional while working.

"What do you mean?" Lola finally acknowledged her ex-rivals question with her own.

"Some girls thought you died." Lola's fingers froze, the bluntness of Lindsay's words stopping her. "There was a lot of gossip at the little missus pageants."

"Oh…" Lola's slowly returned to her prep.

"So what happened?"

"Some bad acne cream, an allergic reaction, a lot." Lola's hands twisted the first portion of Lindsey's hair together.

"Oh come on!" Miss Sweetwater sneered. "You were gone for nearly a year. What happened?"

Lola glanced into the mirror, at her own reflection. Her eyes tracing around her rough cheek, covered by makeup but still damaged.

Then she heard a giggle.

Peeking over her shoulder, Lola could see Lincoln blushing as QT had teased him. As his hands swatted away the woman's playful hands he happened to catch the eye of his sister. He awkwardly chuckled and smiled.

Lola smiled back.

Her golden hair swished as she spun back to her client, the redhead still waiting for some response.

"I think I was eleven when I messed up."

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A mighty roar of horror shook the peaceful morning air. The denizens of the Loud home bolted awake in a panic, instincts forcing them to run to their sibling's aid. Lynn Jr., eldest sister of the house at this point in time, kicked down the door to the powder princess' room.

"Lola!" The jock shouted out. "What's wrong?!"

"This?!"

The blonde elementary schooler pointed to a single pimple forming on her upper lip. Lola's six siblings focused in on the lip, and squinted.

"Um," the athlete looked closer. "What?"

"I have a pimple!" The small girl in pink shouted at the group of unsure siblings.

"Well, um, okay." The jock began backing away.

"Okay?!" Lola shouted out. "My pageant is tomorrow and I look like a frog's butt!"

"Hey!" Lana covered Hopps Jr.'s ears.

"It's okay, Lola." Lincoln started. "You're just going through puberty, it's natural. It shows you're becoming a woman."

"Cool, Linc." Lynn patted her brother on the back. "You handle this one." She said before walking away with the shyer or indifferent girls following close behind. Only Lana and Lincoln stayed to hear her sister complaints.

"How am I going supposed to win with this eyesore?!" Lola shouted out while looking at her mirror.

"Lola you look fine." Lana waved it off and stood behind her sis. "I got a few pimples on my brow from my sweaty hat line."

"That's fine for you!" The pink twin yelled back. "But I got to beat Lindsey tomorrow!" She lent into the mirror and inspected her lip. Two fingers raised to pop the zit.

"Stop!" Lincoln grabbed her hand. Lola's angry face snapped towards him in annoyance. "It needs to turn white before you do that."

The princess accepted his words but still sneered at him. "Ugh, fine." Lola looked at her reflection. "Then what do I do?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... Just wait it out." The white haired teen took one step back, Lana followed.

"Wait it out?!"

Lola's hands flew up and, even with the greater distance, snagged her brother's orange collar. Ripped down to her height, Lincoln was faced with Lola's fiery eyes.

"Wait it out?!"

Lincoln almost epped, but still managed to reply. "Yes, don't you remember what happened with Luan?!"

"Luan didn't have to impress a line of judges, Lincoln!" Her sarcasm evident.

"Lola, you look fine!" Lana tried to tell her.

"Gah!" The girl released her brother. "You're both useless!"

"Well excuseeee me, princess!" The twin furrowed her brow. "We're just trying to help!"

"No you aren't! Waiting! Is not! Helping!" Lola threw a stuffed doll. "Get out! I'll fix it myself!"

"Fine!" Lana shouted back pulling Lincoln by the arm as he was wiping himself off. Out the door, Lana's red hat peaked back in the room and shouted. "And I hope the judges see that your personality is as ugly as your face is!" She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. The tomboy ducked just in time to avoid several objects.

"Useless!" Lola ran up and slammed her door shut. "Useless, all of them! Gah!" The girl sat abruptly with her back against the door. "Dang it, I hate that Lori and Leni aren't around anymore. They'd know what to do…"

Her words hung in the air as if asking to be reconsidered.

Hurrying to her closet, Lola pulled out labeled 'hand me downs from Lori's makeup collection'.

The next day...

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Lynn Jr. once again kicked down Lola's door.

"Lola, what's wro-" Lynn's eyes widened as she gasped. As the rest of the siblings arrived similar shock overwhelmed them. Just a few feet away from the door was Lola, her face was painted a light shade of red as if sunburned.

"My face!" The elementary girl sobbed out. "It burns and I don't know why!"

"Oh shit!" The athlete covered her mouth.

Lisa walked up and quickly took the girl's chin. Forcefully turning and poking the red surface, the genius stated. "It's a mixture of acid burns and minor localized reactions."

"What?!" Everyone seemed to shout.

The brunette looked around the room and noticed several tipped bottles next to open boxes. Walking over, Lisa pushed her glasses up her nose bridge as she studied the items. Lola was being comforted by some of the family behind them.

"Hmm," the investigator noted several dates and names. "Lola, did you use these facial care products?"

"Yes!" Lola cried out through a dribbling nose. "I found them in Lori's makeup stuff she left to me when she moved!"

"Many of these are expired," the genius stated. "And a few of these were discontinued due to toxic chemicals."

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"By being careful." Lisa statement only seemed to anger the girl. Lola was held back by Lynn and Lincoln.

"Well, do something!"

"For example?" The turtle necked teen turned towards her elder.

"Anything!"

"There is very little I can do besides injury care."

"Everyone in this family is useless!" Lola broke free and rushed towards her makeup table. Her powder puff went to work, the blush stung her skin as it was applied.

"Lola, you're only exacerbating your condition." Lisa tried to explain. The pageant princess ignored her and continued the application.

"Lola, listen to Lisa." Lincoln tried to act as interpreter. "You've damaged your skin, we need to treat it."

"I've got a pageant in two hours!" The girl shouted back. "I'm getting ready, so leave!"

"Lola!" The white haired teen's yelled out in anger.

Lola turned around and pointed her powder puff at him. "Just g-"

A large gasp filled the room, cutting Lola off.

"Lola, stay still." Lincoln's face quickly changed to concern.

"What?!"

Lisa ran up and examined

"It's turned into a systemic reaction." Lisa turned around urgently. "We need to get her to an emergency room."

"What?!" The princess turned to the mirror once more.

Small cracks had formed at the corner of her mouth, some bleeding small streams of blood. Her cheeks were swelling slowly becoming more chipmunk like every second. Lola noticed the room was becoming harder to see as if she was squinting, the reason being, her eyelids engorging.

"No." She muttered out.

Lincoln ran and picked her up. "Lynn, the car keys!"

"I'll go grab them." The sprinter burst out the room.

"No." Lola muttered again.

"Lisa with us!" The teen commanded.

"Understood." Her tiny hands went to collect the chemical cause.

"No." Lola began sobbing.

"Lucy, watch everyone." Lincoln was already rushing out of the room. He received a simple nod from his goth sister. "Come on, Lisa!"

"I'm moving as quickly as my stature will allow!"

"No!" Lola cried out to the heavens.

To the painful wails of his little sister, Lincoln ran to the car with Lisa in tow. Already started by Lynn, the van peeled out of the driveway and towards the hospital.

Inside the room, everyone listened for the sound of the car becoming distant.

"Sigh," Lucy turned to the remaining sisters. "How about we have some breakfast?"

Frozen still stood only Lily and Lana. The latter's eyes were wide and all she could ask was.

"L-lola?"

* * *

"Let me tell you." The teenage Lola told her redheaded ex-rival. "EpiPens hurt."

"... I see." Lindsey found her nails digging into her armrests. "You're allergic to makeup? But you have some on."

"I'm allergic to most makeup." The blonde corrected. "And I've taken some allergy pills… I got tested and all my old makeup caused sever reactions. My sister, Lisa, was able to figure out which I could wear but I have to be careful. It was a case of: you aren't allergic till you're allergic, and when you are allergic, you're really allergic."

"That makes no sense."

"Think of it this way." Lola tightened a braid. "Some people don't know they're allergic till they tried something. And some people just cumulative exposure till the point they are allergic. For me, it was a mix of accumulating and my already damaged skin."

"Why did you use those creams?"

"I wanted to get rid of a single pimple… just a single pimple." Lindsey's hair was folded once again by the pink beautician. "I was so desperate to get rid of it, I ignored everything on the bottles."

"..."

"After that, I got desperate." Lola's face overlaid with sadness. "I couldn't let it go. I went to the ER two more times before my family found my stash of supplies. The medical cream I used made my cheeks really itchy and couldn't stop scratching. I have a few scars from that. I got upset and popped pimples way too early… it was just a bad year for me…"

"... I don't know what to say." Lindsey tapped her fingers a bit.

"It's fine." Lola continued her work and her words. "I've grown used to it… it took time to do that though." She looked into the mirror, Lincoln was standing up and brushing off his shoulders. She whispered under her breath. "And a lot of help."

"Lola," Lincoln ran up. "What do you think?" The white haired man gave a cool grin. After his haircut, Lincoln sported no long sides just neat cut sideburns. He also had a single part on top, like his usual comb over, but actually gelled into a side sweep. Compared to his usual look, Lincoln was looking very tasty.

"Hmm," Lindsey took a peek. Her cold eyes scanned him. "I'd let you flirt with me."

"Hey!" Lola sneered.

"But that's it." The redhead continued. "Work on that pudge a bit more."

"You look very handsome, Lincoln." Lola blushed and gently smiled.

"Oh," Lincoln also blushed. "You know, I thought I wouldn't like it but I think it really suits me."

"I'd say!" Quinlan Timber pressed herself into the man's back. "C'mon, Mr. Captain. Don't I get a reward for my hard work?"

Lola puffed out her cheeks.

"I -err." Lincoln mumbled out. A quick spray from a water bottle by that one stylist stopped the bombshell from continuing.

"Seriously!" QT whined and glared at her employee. "It's just a joke."

"Mmmhmm." The employee sarcastically hummed.

Quinlan backed off and checked her hair. Her well manicured hand fluffed her curls before also adjusting her bust, Lincoln looked elsewhere during the latter. Freshened up, the woman looked down at Lola's work.

She hummed to herself in approval.

"It's going to be another twenty, Linky." Lola braided another section of Lindsey's hair. A quick bobby pin fitted it to the crown.

"Twenty?" The Loud man raised a white eyebrow. "And this thing will stay until her pageant?" The question gave Lola pause.

"..."

"..."

"Depend-" Lindsey cleared her throat. "Depending on the results, I was hoping to have Lola's help at the pageant."

"..."

"... I will pay."

"..."

"Well," Lola shrugged. "Okay."

"Lola!"

"Oh hush, Lincoln." Her hand waved him off. "It's my choice and I'm having fun."

"F-fun?"

"Yes, fun." She released a bubbly giggle. "I haven't gotten to do this in a long time."

Lincoln looked at her smile. It was genuine. It felt good to see it again. "Okay, you do you." The man backed up. "I'm just going to sit over the-." The groomed man notice the thirsty eyes of what he hoped were cougars. "In the car."

"I'll let you know when I'm done." She gave a quick wink and went back to work.

Passing Quinlan, who was still watching Lola braids, Lincoln passed several purring women and sat in his car. As he got away, he checked his phone. There was a message from Cookie.

A date. A time. And her address.

* * *

Lola double checked her work. "I believe that will do it!" She shouted triumphantly as she handed a mirror to the redhead.

Lindsey took the mirror and placed it at an angle behind her. The braid crown was exquisite, the flower gorgeous.

Placing the mirror down, the Celtic beauty stood. She made her way to the center of the salon and stretched a leg high above her head, her flexibility made everyone jealous. Lindsey suddenly stood on her tip toes and shot out her arms. Fairy like steps moved her left then she gracefully slide right. Tip toes again. Small jump. Large jump. And finally several fast spins.

Not a single hair out of place.

Lindsey's performance finished to a round of applause, she bowed then returned to her chair.

"Satisfactory." She stated. "How long would you need to redo it?"

"Depending on your prior set up, maybe twenty?" The blonde teen's voice was unsure.

"You'll have fifteen to seventeen." Lindsey said with relative certainty. "My ballet is fourth in the talent portion."

"I see." The braider stated.

"Can you do it?"

"..." She tapped her fingers together. "Yes, yes I can."

"Good," Lindsey stood. "Tha- thank you, Lola. I will send you the information later. See you this weekend." The redhead turned to leave.

"Bye." The blonde waved.

"Oh, Lindsey, dear~" the redhead froze at the sound of the bombshell owner's voice. "Don't forget to settle your tab~"

Annoyed by her cool departure being ruined, Lindsey Sweetwater did not look back at them. She simply made her way to the front counter in silence, settled and left. Lola watched the slow process in its entirety.

"And Lola." Quinlan called out to her as Lindsey departed. "May I ask you something?"

* * *

Lola got into Lincoln's Vista Cruiser. Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly gaped. Lincoln watched her before commenting on her lack of seat belt.

"Um, if you're ready," the white haired man started, his words slowing as he examined the teen. "Is… everything alright, Lola?"

Her words came out in an unsure whisper. "Better than alright…" The blonde girl looked up a sparkle in her radiant blue eyes. "Miss Timber offered me a job!"

"What?!"

"I'm going to be a beautician!" Lola shouted in high pitch glee. Her hands fanned her ecstatically and her smile could not be contained. Lincoln joined her celebration.

"Lola, that's great!" He unbuckled and gave his sister a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I never thought I'd get to do this!" He could hear her sobs as her fingers curled into her lover's shirt. "I never-"

Lincoln reeled back and looked her in the eyes. "Don't say that! Lola you are an amazing makeup artist, nail painter, and one hell of a stylist! You deserve this! You're so talented! You are my amazing little sister!"

She sniffed in a sob. "Do you really mean that?"

"Every bit of it."

The girl slammed her head into her brother's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Her hands gripped him as her face rubbed into him. Her tiny feet rumbled as she stomped them in joy. Her words were fast as she shouted them repeatedly. "Lincoln! I love you! I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"

He listened to her words and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "And I love you, too."

They stayed like that for just a moment before Lola released him and came up. She wiped away some of her tears on her pink sleeve.

"Thanks, Linc." She sniffled. "I really needed that." After sometime was taken to compose herself, Lola explained the situation. "So the job is contract. I'll only be working a short time."

"That's great for someone your age." The white haired man cheered her on.

"Yeah, apparently Rachel, the stylist on maternity, was also a braider." Lola's hands waved about as she explained. "Miss Timber was going to cancel a bunch of her appointments for prom buns but seeing my work~" The Loud girl added a confident flourish to her words. "She's going to offer them the chance to switch."

"That's amazing." Lincoln's smile made the girl swoon.

"Yeah," Lola clutched her chest. "It kinda is."

"How about we celebrate?" Lincoln buckled up and started the car. "What do you want? Ice cream, a cake? Your choice."

"My choice?" The girl clasped her hands together.

"Anything you want." The man released the parking break, preparing to go.

"Then, I…" She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Mmmhmm?" Lincoln still grinned.

"Want you," she started. "And me."

He suddenly felt worried.

"To go to your room." Lola began playing with her hair.

Lincoln gulped.

"So you," Lola finished. "Can draw me."


End file.
